


Just a bunch of prompts filled from my tumblr

by TheHappyGeek



Category: 007 - Fandom, 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Filled prompts, Fluff, Gay, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompts, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 32,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of prompts that I filled on tumblr. Therefore it is rated T to be safe, because these are prompts and well you know....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prison Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortywithablog: I got a prompt for ya! After reading Jen's prison!00q preview, I'm itching for some more prison au. How about Q is the new inmate at a prison, and Bond is his cellmate. Reasons for their imprisonment can be up to you! Q does less than well in this new environment and finds himself sticking to his new cellmate for protection.

Q was pushed into a large jail cell with barred windows and a bunk bed that looked like it was simply two boards with a cloth on the top.  
The walls had streaks that looked like markers for something.  
“You’re cellmate will be back.” The warden said as he started closing the door to the cell.  
A day ago something went wrong.  
At work Q was hacking enemies NOC lists to find out who was involved in a major attack on a large city in Bangladesh, when he was arrested for hacking the NOC list. Simply because the group that MI6 was trying to find information about had ordered their local police force to arrest the young quartermaster.  
Q sat on the lower bunk and stared out the window, it was raining, typical.  
The door to the cell opened and a gruff voice said, “You’re on my bed. Get off.”  
Q immediately got up and looked at the particular male who was addressing him.  
The other man was tall, pale, and had short blonde hair.  
Q climbed on top of his bunk and laid down on the awful board bed.  
He took a little bit of a nap and when he opened his eyes his cell mate was simply sitting in the corner fiddling with what looked like a packaged meal, but he was also staring at the young quartermaster.  
“You’re going to need protection.”  
Q turned his head and tried to not pay attention to the other male in the room.  
The other man was then suddenly sitting on the edge of his bunk.  
“Go away.”  
“Don’t you want some food.” The man said as he showed the quartermaster a packet of what looked like dried apples.  
Q perked up a little bit he had been starving, he hadn’t eaten before getting put in the prison.  
“Where in the world did you get food?” Q asked.  
“It’s for me to know, and for you to not find out. Now do you want protection or not.”  
“I don’t know.”  
The older man scoffed and said, “You’re going to have to get protection or else you’ll probably not make it for even a day.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you know what I’m in for?”  
“No.”  
The man grinned and said, “A stupid reason. I shot a guy.”  
All the blood from Q’s face drained out and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
“That’s not a stupid reason. You killed someone.”  
“I did it for a reason. Called work. I’m allowed to kill, by order of the queen.”  
“You’re an agent?”  
“I couldn’t tell you the answer to that. For all you know I could be lying.”  
Q sat up in bed and said, “I guess I’m in here for a stupid reason too then.”  
“What’s your reason?”  
“Hacking.”  
“Well that makes sense. It’s illegal.”  
“Not through what I do it through.”  
“Yes. I know. I know who you are.”  
“Who do you think I am?”  
The man scoffed yet again and said, “Q. The quartermaster of MI6. From Bedfordshire, England. Entered the MI6 database on March fifteenth of 2010. Division number 008 001. Let’s just say I do my research.”  
“You may find it surprising but I know a hell of a lot about you too.” Q said.  
“Really? Please tell... indulge me.”  
Q grinned and said, “I’ll take protection. James Bond also known as 007. Received license to kill in 2006. Born in West Berlin, Germany. Parents Andrew Bond and Monique Bond formerly Delacroix passed away in climbing accident while trying to scale the north-east ridge of Aiguille de la Persévérance. Was then tutored by Charmain Bond until the age of twelve. And completed all MI6 orientation and MI6 Covert Operations training in eight weeks... a record if any.”  
“You cheeky bastard.”  
“I was about to say the same to you.”


	2. The Suspicious Shiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squareerror: How about… Q has a suspicious shiner and won’t admit how he got it. James investigates. The truth is something surprising.

 

James arrived back at his apartment late, because work was well you know work.

Q was lying on the couch watching the news.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“I was getting worried.” Q said as he looked at his partner.

James sat in his recliner, looked at Q and said, “Are you wearing makeup?”

Q nodded and wiped it off, revealing a large black eye.

“Q. You have a black eye.”

“I’m fully aware of that James.”

“How did you get it?”

Q scratched his palm and said, “The cabinet door hit me in the eye.”

“Oh I seriously doubt that.”

Q got up and left the living room and went into the bedroom.

He opened up his computer and started in on work.

Within the hour James was in his room.

“I know what happened.” James said as he sat on the edge of the bed that’s closest to Q’s desk.

Q pushed down his laptop screen and turned to look at James.

James then continued, “I actually don’t know. But I want you to tell me. It’s not like I’m going to be mad.”

“I punched someone.”

“What?” James asked.

He didn’t think that Q was that strong.

“They called you a fag.”

“I get that a lot.”

“I just don’t want people to do that.”

James laughed and said, “Well, that’s not going to happen. There are always going to be rude people.”

James put his hand in Q’s hair and ruffled it.

“I just don’t want people to poke fun at you, because I love you.”

“I know. But no more fighting. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Q kissed James’ cheek and said, “I won’t fight anymore. I promise.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main prompt filling days are going to be Saturday and Sunday because I have school during the week. I could probably crank one out a day possibly two, so prompts will start slowing down after today, until next weekend. BUT KEEP EM COMING!


	3. Where Is The Tail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploding-pens: (sorry I lost the original prompt) Loveless AU. Where everyone in MI6 is wondering why Q lost his cat tail and ears.

Q strolled in his headquarters early on a Monday morning after a long break.  
He fired up his computer and brought out all of his supplies that were locked away in a cabinet.  
One of his workers opened his door holding a rather large computer and said, “Quartermaster. I was wondering if you could assist---”  
The worker had noticed something different about Q, something rather extremely different.  
“Yes, John?”  
John had been one of Q’s worst employees who was always asking unneeded questions and always asking for help.  
By the time Q had turned around John was gone.  
There in fact was something rather amazingly and rather obviously different about Q today.  
He didn’t look like a cat anymore, no ears, no tail. And everyone knew what that meant - he wasn’t a virgin anymore.  
Q watched from his office window as John pooled all the other employees into the center of the room and they held a discussion.  
And then 007 strolled into the room.  
“Hello Q. I was wondering could you...uh.... fix this thing for me?” James asked as he handed Q the tiny radio.  
“It’ll be back by next mission.”  
James smirked and then headed out of the room back to fighting crime-- in a sense.  
Q went to his computer and started fixing the radio, James had indeed broke the antenna, but he also listened to the conversation that was brewing in the main floor.”  
“See I told you the ears and tail are gone.” John whispered.  
The entire group looked at Q and then said, “Yeah, you're right.”  
One of the other employees then said, “Maybe he just doesn’t want to bring attention to it.”  
“Maybe. But it’s a big deal. Our quartermaster has finally become a man. Now if only we could find out who took it.”  
Another employee said, “Took what?”  
“His virginity you dumb shit.”  
The conversation only boiled when the employees started coming up with ideas for who had taken it. They were pretty convinced that it had been Eve, for some reason, they didn’t know why. So they formed at bet for who had taken the young quartermasters first time.  
At lunch Q stepped out of his office and passed the large crowd and went into the hall where he was met by 007.  
The employees watched as Q strolled out of the building with 007’s arm around his waist.  
“No way.” Jill, one of the employees said.  
John pointed to them with a shaking finger and said, “007. He’s dating 007.”  
Another employee by the name of Shannon said, “I knew it. I won the bet.”  
Everyone handed over their bet money and watched the door until Q came back.  
In the hallways Q kissed James and then came back in.  
The employee’s jaws were dropped, and as Q walked past them he said, “He’s mine.”


	4. Serial Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimisticstorm: Serial-Killer! 00Q? xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE AWARE THERE IS BAD SWEARING IN HERE! I’M REALLY SORRY BUT THERE IS! IT’S KIND OF BOND’s PERSONALITY! :_)

James Bond hurried back to his flat on a cold November night. Recently there had been many killings around his neighborhood. Sure he had a license to kill, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be scared.

It was a serial killer. Sure, Bond had killed many but for a reason, so far there was no trace as to who the killer was. Absolutely no lead or anything.

He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned the knob.

There was an eerie feeling to the apartment when he opened up the front door.

He stepped into the flat and put his briefcase on one of the dining room chairs.

James stuck a bowl of the spaghetti that he had had the other night into the microwave and waited.

While waiting he strolled into his bedroom and flicked on the light.

He took off his tie and then he felt something grab him.

Bond twisted his body to get out of the hold that he was in and then put the person into a headlock.

All he saw was a mass of brown curly hair.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT.”

The man dropped something, James looked down and realized that it was a knife.

“WERE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO MURDER ME!?”

There was no response and wet tear spots formed on the floor.

“Are you going to talk to me or not!”

Still silence. Bond knelt down and grabbed the knife and put it on his bed.

“You’re the guy who was killing people weren’t you?” James asked as he tightened the hold.

“Yes.” A small voice squeaked.

Bond then released a little and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Q.”

“What’s your full name?” Bond asked as he tightened again.

“Q.”

“Q’s a fucking letter not a name!’

“I swear! It’s Q! That’s my full name.”

Bond loosened and said, “I’m calling the cops.”

He bent sideways and grabbed his phone and called the police who said that they were going to rush over.

Once the police came, he felt relieved that he didn’t have to hold a guy in a head lock anymore. But something made him be really interested in this Q guy, even though he was almost murdered by him.


	5. Cyber Terrorist!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: HELLO LOVELY can u do a prompt where bond has to bring in this very dangerous hacker/ cyber terrorist, and when he arrives to the place the hacker is, he finds a very nervous young man who is Q. Cute nervous Q who is intimidated by the big bad agent who is also very pretty?
> 
> Author: Happily!

Bond had yet another mission. He never got a break. Ever.  
Today he was heading to the countryside where he was supposed to take down one of the most crazy and talented (in a bad way) cyber terrorists and dangerous hackers that MI6 had ever had to deal with.  
He was waiting at the train station. The mission wasn’t that urgent and so he was waiting with what seemed like the entire population of London.  
Once the train came he sat in a seat and looked ahead.  
His neighboring seat was filled by a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes.  
The train started moving and James sat there and watched the kid start color in a picture of a house.  
“Is that your house?” James asked the child.  
“No. It’s my dad’s house.” The kid replied.  
“Are you going to see your dad?” James asked.  
“Yes. Do you have a daddy?”  
James hesitated and then replied, “No. What’s your name?”  
“Julian.”  
“Nice to meet you Julian. My name is... Noah.” James said.  
They shook hands and then returned to what they were doing.  
The train ride was short so when he arrived James waved and Julian and said goodbye and then exited the train.  
He rented a car and started the drive.  
James followed the directions which lead him to a house in the middle of nowhere almost.  
He parked in front of the house and then knocked on the front door, but when he knocked the door swung open.  
There was almost no furniture in the house and it was dark and damp.  
He tip toed through the house and trying to find this mastermind. He couldn’t believe that someone who had put MI6 into such trouble was actually living in this run down place.  
He eventually saw a light glow of a computer and walked into the room.  
It was a small man who looked like he was about 15 years old.  
“Hello 007.” The fifteen year old said. “My name is Q.”  
James tried to cuff the guy but was unable to because Q jumped up and ran.  
He curled into a ball in the corner of the room and hid his hands.  
“Listen kid.”  
“Q. My name is Q. And I’m not a kid I’m 21 years old, thank you.” Q said.  
“Why were you hacking MI6’s computer system?”  
“I didn’t mean to. I just like hacking and I accidentally hacked into the system. A friend told me the code and tricked me into putting it into my computer and that lead me to the root system... and I couldn’t stop.”  
“You can’t accidently hack.”  
“Well I did.” Q said as tears filled his eyes.  
James sighed and said, “So I’m going to have to bring you back to MI6 and you’re going to have to undergo trial.”  
Q started to panic and freak the hell out.  
“Listen don’t panic. I’ll make sure that they treat you well.” James said as he grabbed Q’s hands and cuffed them.  
“But my mother. She’ll be worried.”  
“Your mother will be informed. Now I have to get you back to London.”  
“London. No. I can’t. I won’t.”  
“Well you have to. It’s the law. If you resist you’ll get more jail time.”  
Q nodded and raised his hands to his face and wiped his tears away the best he could with both of his hands connected by metal.  
He didn’t resist. He followed James and they started the long drive back to London.


	6. 12 Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Greetings fic writer. Can you please do a fic where someone who knows Q (his mom, dad, old friend, WHOLE FAMILY) find out what he really does for a living? That their loser/quiet brother-son-friend, is actually a super genius agent? *SHOWERS YOU WITH GRATITUDE AND LOVE*
> 
> Me: Thank you for the prompt and the gratitude and love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Major Boothroyd is Q's actual name... I did not make it up.... it's his name literally.

Thank you for the prompt and the gratitude and love!

Q was really close with his family and the last thing that he wanted to do was tell his family of his career and have them be worried.

He had actually spent the night at James’ on this particular morning.

James was awake and Q’s head was on his lover’s firm stomach.

His cellphone rang and James said, “Q, your phone’s ringing.”

Q sat up and grabbed his phone off his nightstand.

James had bought Q a nightstand after they had done it for the first time which was after six months of dating.

Q picked up the phone and said, “Hello?”

James ignored his boyfriend’s phone call, typically it was himself answering the phone during the early morning hours, but today it was Q.

“No mum. I’m busy.”

There was a slight pause and then Q continued, “Fine. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Q got out of bed once he hung up and then he pull on his trousers and threw on one of James’ tee shirts.

James got out of bed and threw on some clothes and said, “We’ll shower later.”

“What do you mean, we’ll?”

“We can go to your parents and then shower after.”

“Not we. I.”

“But I wanna come.”

“Fine.”

Once he was ready they got into James’ car and Q directed James to his childhood home where they parked in the front.

“Be aware I have a big family.”

Q knocked on the door and the door swung open.

“MAJOR!” A woman said as she opened the door.

James leaned over and whispered, “Is your name really Major?”

Q nodded and said, “Hi mum.”

“Who is this?” The woman asked.

“Mum, this is my boyfriend James.”

“Nice to meet you James. You can call me Sarah. This is the Boothroyd house. Make yourself at home.” The woman said as she brought them into the house.

The walls were painted a deep red and the staircase was small and seemed unstable, the wooden floors were damaged, and the house wasn’t in good condition.

A man appeared from out of the kitchen and in a playful said, “Hello son! Who is this man, is he your boyfriend?” He bowed.

Q laughed and said, “Yes dad. This is James, my partner.”

“Pleasure to meet you sir. Call me George.”

There was a loud clattering and 7 kids came running down the stairs and 4 adults came in from the living room screaming, “MAJOR! YOU’RE HOME!”

They swarmed Q and hugged him.

Sarah then said, “Now children. Why don’t you line up and introduce yourself to your brothers boyfriend.”

All the young child and adults lined up and then started going down the line saying their name and age.

“Michael. 30.” Said a man with dark straight hair who was the height of James.

“John. 29.” Said a with dark hair who was rather short.

“Theo. 29.” Said a blonde haired man who was medium sized.

“Ginger. 29.” Said a woman with long dark hair.

“Major. 24.” Said Q.

“Penelope. 16.” Said a woman with long blonde hair.

“Ryan. 15.” Said a boy with dark hair much like Q’s.

“Bethany 13.” Said a girl with dirty blonde hair.

“Peter. 9.” Said a boy with brown hair.

“Alexander. 5.” Said a boy with blond hair.

“Stacy. 4.” Said a girl with red hair.

“Emily. 4.” Said a girl with red hair.

James then said, “I’m James. Nice to meet you all.”

Sarah smiled and said, “Children go play.”

All the kids went running except Emily who clung to Q’s leg, he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

“Sorry that the house is such a wreck, it’s a little hard to keep it clean with all the kids.”

“No problem at all.” James said as she started to bring them in the sitting room.

There was 12 inch screen T.V. and a small couch and 2 small chairs. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and when James looked there was a wall taken up so that each kids growth was charted.

“So Major the reason why we wanted you to come over is because we’re worried about you.” Sarah said as Q and James sat down and Emily sat in Q’s lap.

Q frowned and said, “You have nothing to worry about. I’m fine.”

Sarah frowned and George said, “What your mother is trying to say is…. We think that you’re selling drugs.”

“What?” Q asked.

“You see. That money that you give us each month. There’s no way that the restaurant in London is paying you that much to bus tables. We just want the truth.” George said.

Q grinned and said, “I have been hiding something from you, and now I think I can tell you. I work for MI6.”

George cocked his head and said, “MI- what?”

“M-I-6. Dad. It’s the secret service. I am a quartermaster.”

James watched as George looked at his wife.

After a couple moments of silence Sarah said, “How did you get that position? Are you safe?”

“They thought I was a genius and recruited me, trained me, found out I was a genius, and gave me the job. Yes, mum I am safe.” Q said as he squeezed James’ hand.

“Oh… Well that explains where the money was coming from.” George said.


	7. Sassy Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: prompt where Q is actually a sassy bartender in a bar near MI6 and all the double oh's want to get him in their beds. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A BOND ON TOP.

“Bond come on. We’re going to the bar.” 004 announced as him and the other double-o agents entered Bond’s office.  
Bond smirked and rolled his eyes and continued looking at his opened laptop. He wasn’t a big fan of his colleagues and the last thing he wanted to do was taint his favorite hobby, drinking, by doing it with his colleagues.  
005 closed Bond’s laptop, “Come on Bond. We’ll pay. Come on night with the guys. The last time you hung out with us was about three years ago?”  
James smirked yet again and grabbed a book that was on his desk, “That’s not true. I hung out with you guys at the MI6 christmas party last year.”  
004 smiled at the group of guys, “Bond. Come on. There’s this really sassy and adorable bartender. He’s just your type and we’ve all tried to hook up with him, but not no avail, and if anyone can get him in their pants it’s you.”  
Bond put down his book and looked straight at his co-workers, “So. You want me to try to get into some young man’s pants.......... And pay for drinks..... Fine.”  
Bond knew that he wouldn’t live this down if he did get into the young bartenders pants.  
All the guys left MI6 and headed across the street to the local bar.  
The co-workers ordered Bond a scotch and pointed out a young man with dark curly hair and thick rimmed glasses.  
He asked their current bartender to ask the young man if he could speak with him, and within two minutes the young man was in front of James.  
“So, you want something?” The bartender asked.  
James looked closely at the young man and realized that he had brown eyes and was simply drop dead adorable. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black pants and James could clearly see his package.  
James was at a loss for words, so he sat there dumbfounded for a couple seconds, “I was actually wondering if it were possible if I could buy you a drink?”  
The young man blushed, “I can’t drink while I’m on the clock, but if you stay until closing... I could consider it.” He looked devilishly at Bond.  
“Really? I would love that. I’m James. Could I get your name?”  
“Q.” The young man said.  
He giggled and then turned around and went back to serving people at the bar.  
James watched the young man’s ass all night. It was firm and perfect.  
At closing time his co-worker’s left the bar and Bond remained sitting at the bar as the young Q cleaned up the bar.  
“So. I see that you took a fancy to my ass, James.” Q said as he looked Bond in the eyes.  
“Yes. It’s lovely.”  
Q blushed, “Well if you think it’s lovely. Would you like to take me to bed?”  
“Yes. I think I would enjoy that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone.. I've been battling school, depression, and anxiety and I'm finally recovering a little bit.... Keep sending prompts.


	8. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Here is a very cool idea that you could or could not use. Totally depends on you, since you are the creative spirit and we only bask in your awesomeness. Q has 3 older sisters who love to nag him about meeting a nice man, or constantly trying to hook him up with other gay men, and then he tells them he already has one, and they meet BOND. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. pleeeeeease?

 

Q slipped out of the Bond apartment early on a Friday morning.  
He had the day off.  
The cool London breeze swept across his face leaving him chilled. He stuck an outstretched arm into the street and hailed a cab.  
The cab took him to a small little spa just outside of London.  
Once there he paid the fair and then continued to enter the building.  
Once inside 3 young ladies greeted him.  
"MAJOR!!!!!" They squealed with glee.  
Q was enveloped in their arms and he said, "Whoa. I need to have some room to breathe a little."  
His sisters Ginger (29), Penelope (16), and Bethany (13) were inside the main greeting room.  
“4 for Ginger?” A spa worker asked.  
Ginger raised her hand and Q watched and followed as they were led down a hall and into a room filled with pedicure equipment.  
Ginger, Penelope, Bethany, and even Q each took a massage chair and placed their feet into their individual wash bins.  
“So. Major! Any cute boys on your radar?” Penelope asked.  
Bethany nudged her sister and said, “Don’t ask him such personal question.”  
“I’m allowed to ask he’s my brother and I need to take care of him.”  
Q interrupted the possible brewing fight, he hated fights, “I don’t need to be taken care of. And any ways I am eight years your senior. And yes. Yes there is a man I am interested in.”  
Bethany, Penelope, and Ginger all started getting really jittery and asking lots of questions.  
Penelope tied her long blonde hair up into a ponytail, “What’s his name? Is he gorgeous? Is he smart? What does he do for a living? Is he kind?”  
Q laughed, “His name is James. He’s absolutely gorgeous. He has these amazing pale blue eyes that are crystal clear. He’s very intelligent. He’s a good gunman. He works in as a...... stunt double. He’s a little rough.... towards others.... he treats me very very well and I’ve actually been living with him in his flat for about five months.”  
All the sudden the door to the room swung open violently and James ran into the room.  
“Q. Where the---- Oh.... Hello...” James said, his face was bright red and it looked like he had been running.  
Q could not help but giggle, “James. These are three of my siblings. They invited me out for a morning foot massage... I couldn’t pass that up. And you were just in a deep sleep and I didn’t want to wake you to tell you that I was leaving. And I thought that you would still be asleep when I came back.”  
Bethany, Penelope, and Ginger’s faces started turning into happy faces, “So this is him? This is the love of your life?”  
Q looked at Bond who was blushing, “This is him. And yes. He is the love of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always accepting prompts! And I'm running out...


	9. Apple Store Q-tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I have this idea where Q is an apple employee who hacks in his free time, and bond is sent to bring him in nicely and he flirts a lot and is a very smooth and attractive customer who is flirting with a very flustered Q. Bonus points if Q has tattoos.

 

Q was seven hours into his shift and nothing was occurring. He helped fix a computer and then had to clean a bunch of computers because certain men had made a mess of their computers. He took viruses off computers and even told a woman that she couldn’t take her phone into the shower and that she was going to have to buy a new one. She wasn’t very happy with that. Q hated working at Apple. It was a boring job where he dealt with silly people who did not know how to use simple computers and technology.  
At this point he was at the front waiting for anyone to need assistance. It had been a slow day.  
He looked at his tattooed sleeves, they were in need of touch ups. He had a lot of messages written in codes. His favorite tattoo was a message from his mom that was translated into binary code.  
A man with short blonde hair came into the store and started looking around for something or someone and then ended up coming up to Q.  
“Are you Q?” The man asked.  
Q smiled, “Yes. I am Q. Welcome to Apple.”  
The man outstretched his hand, “I’m James and I’m not here for Apple. I’m here for you.” The man looked around and when he noticed that no one was around he leaned in, “I heard that you’re a hacker.”  
“Yes. Well it’s just a hobby. Am I in trouble?” Q asked as he traced his favorite tattoo, something that he did when he was nervous.  
The man laughed, “I have a job for you well the government does. I’m supposed to bring you to a location. Would you mind coming along?”  
“No not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of prompts feel free to send some in!


	10. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey! I have a 00Q prompt. After everything that happened with skyfall M hires someone to look after Q and make sure he's doing his job properly. But he's really mean to Q and tells him he does everything wrong and just gets in the way. Thanks!!!!

 

“I don’t want to go to work today.” Q complained as he put on his sweater.  
James tied his tie, “I know that you don’t want to deal with that jackass again, but you have too... At least it’ll be over soon.... hopefully.”  
Q had been assigned an “assistant” after the events of Skyfall, but that really meant that someone was assigned to watch over him, and Q did not like having a babysitter one bit.  
“Can you do something about him?” Q asked hopefully as he wrapped his arms around Bond’s waist from behind.  
007 leaned back and rested his head on Q’s shoulder, “I can’t do anything about it because it’s MI6, they employ me. I would do anything to get him off your back... but I think that there are only a couple weeks left in the babysitting period.”  
James kissed his boyfriend and then they headed out.  
At MI6, Q headed over to Q-branch and then went into his office where Simon was waiting for him.  
“Hello Q.” Simon said as he turned around in Q’s chair.  
Simon was a thin, red haired man, who dressed in jeans and a dress shirt and had no sense of fashion at all.  
Q’s face turned bright red, “Excuse me, that’s my chair. Can you please get out of it?”  
“Um.... Well I’ll see if I can do that..... No I can’t. But there’s a chair in that corner.”  
Q went in the corner with his computer and got to work sitting in a chair that wasn’t his.  
Q worked until lunch time, when his office door was opened.  
“James!” Q said as he put his computer on the ground and then hugged his boyfriend.  
James frowned and pushed Q’s hair out of his face, “Why is that idiot in your chair.”  
“Because he’s a jackass.”  
James let go of Q and turned to Simon, “Get out of his chair or I swear I will get you fired like that.”  
The red haired man jumped out of the chair.  
Q was yet again embraced by James and James brushed Q’s hair out of his face and said, “See my love you just have to ask roughly. Simon’s an ass. I’m going to go talk to M about it okay. I’ll see if he’ll assign you a different babysitter, or have you not have one.”  
“I would like that. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of prompts feel free to send some in.


	11. Kinky Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Super spoilt and childish Q with an def experienced Bond who likes to scold naughty boys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is RATED R. IT IS VERY KINKY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DO NOT READ. :)

So this is going to be rated R in movie terms………. Because it’s going to be very kinky

Q was sitting on the couch like the good little boy that he was, waiting for James to come home. Q always knew that Bond came home right at 7 P.M. to play with him unless he was out on a mission.

Q was dressed in his little girl outfit.

He enjoyed crossdressing, and looking all cute and cuddly.

Today his attire was a pair of pink panties with frills, lace, and bows on them, and then a set of garters that attached to his pink stockings.

He adjusted his glasses so that they were lying properly on his face and then grabbed to ribbons and tied his brown curly hair into pigtails.

He was blushing heavily, something that was normal, he loved seeing himself all dressed up for James.

He heard footsteps from outside the apartment so he ran and perched on the bed and tried to look his absolute cutest.

The door to the apartment opened and in strolled James, “Well hello my love. I see that you’re all ready.”

James set his briefcase down and took his jacket off and then headed into the bedroom and took off his work shirt revealing a clean white undershirt.

“What did my little boy do today?” James asked.

Q smiled, “I got dressed, and then I cleaned and worked and then even started dinner.”

James picked up the strap of the garter and released making it snap against Q’s porcelain skin turning it a bright red.

“Sounds fun. I, on the other hand, went to work and then bought you some more cute clothing online.” James said as he toyed with Q’s short little pigtails.

“Really?!”

“Yes. They’ll be arriving in a few days, but you’re not to open the package without me. I want to watch you try them all on.”

Q nodded and then tried to take James’ pants off.

“Nuh uh. What do you think you’re doing?” James asked as he sat down on the bed. He gestured for Q to lay across his lap. “You need a spanking.”

Q nodded and then laid across James’ lap.

James rubbed Q’s butt and then slapped his butt cheeks turning them red.

He gave ten strokes and then gave Q a break for a little bit by simply rubbing his cheeks letting the tingles build up.

Eventually Q whined a little bit, almost begging for another round of spanking, which James happily delivered.

When the spanking session was complete James rubbed Q’s little tush, “Alright, so are we going to be a good little boy?”

Q nodded and snuggled into James’ shoulder, and James smiled. That was his favorite thing. The cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of prompts. Please send some in if you want too.


	12. Swim For Your Life Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey! could you maybe do a prompt where Q doesn't know to swim and for whatever reason, bond and Q end up in the ocean and Q clings to bond for dear life and james just finding it extremely adorable and uses the chance to grope him? *Throws flowers and runs away!

Q sat at his desk tinkering away at his computer.  
James was due home from a mission any minute, which meant that James had something planned for him and Q to do as usual.  
James appeared at the thin window and waved at Q, which caused Q to leap up and and run to the door to answer it.  
Once James was in front of him he enveloped James in a hug.  
"Hey Q. I see that you missed me." James said as he tried to continue breathing all though his lungs were being squished by his boyfriend.  
Q smiled and kissed Bond, "Of course I missed you. I always miss you."  
James chuckled and ran his fingers through Q's hair, "I have a trip planned for the two of us. Not work related and just for us two."  
Q smiled and took James’ hand, “For how long? And where?”  
“The beach. For a little get away since I’ve been gone so much lately. And for a week.”  
“But I have to work.”  
James smiled, his Q was always thinking about the next step, “I already contacted M. One of you minions is taking over for the week.” Bond said as he took Q into the bedroom, “Pack.”  
Q packed his bag with reasonably comfy yet stylish clothes and put his laptop and plug into his bag, along with a novel he was reading, and some toothpaste, and a toothbrush.  
James grabbed Q’s bag once he was done packing and they left the apartment.  
2 Days Later....  
They ended up in France, at the beach. James had friends who lived on the beach and they were out of town and he had been offered the house for the week, and Bond accepted.  
James was sitting on the porch reading a book waiting for Q to wake up, he wanted to take Q to the water, for them to go swimming. James had gone swimming alone yesterday and he wasn’t to keen on going in again alone.  
He knew that Q didn’t own swim trunks so he bought him some.  
He was sitting reading A Tale Of Two Cities and was sipping his black coffee.  
Q stepped onto the porch and wrapped his arms around James’ neck, “Good morning.” He said.  
James smiled, “Let’s go swimming.”  
Q stuttered out a, “No. I-I-I-I don’t want to.”  
“Come on, Q-tie. I bought you a pair of swim trunks.”  
Q cringed, knowing that he would regret it, “Fine,”  
“It’s in my bag. In the main pocket. It’s black, mine’s dark blue.”  
Q disappeared back into the house and when he came back out he was wearing a black pair of trunks, and tossed James’ at him.  
James went into the bathroom and changed and then headed down to the ocean. He was the first in.  
Q remained at the edge of the water, knees buckled.  
James was in deep and he waved Q over, “Come on Q. Come in. The water’s really nice.”  
Q dipped his big toe into the ocean and realized that the water was indeed warm and inviting.  
James slowly came out of the water, with water streaming off his ripped body, “Q-tie. Is something wrong?”  
He wrapped his arms around his young lover who replied, “I-I-I-I-I c-c-can’t swim, James.”  
James squeezed his boyfriend, “That’s alright Q. At least come in the water. I’ll hold you.”  
Q nodded nervously and clung to James’ right arm and James slowly led Q into the ocean.  
When Q was waist deep his grip tightened around James’ arm and James picked Q up and carried him bridal style deeper in.  
Q held onto James for dear life and rubbed his face into James’ muscles.  
James was able to hold Q with one arm while the other hand traveled to Q’s bum, and he pinched it.  
Q jumped, “What are you doing, Bond?!”  
“I want to feel your butt, shall I stop?”  
“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts. If you have any for me please send some in! I would be ever so grateful!


	13. Continued Hacker!Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Will you pleeease continue hacker Q dearie? :)  
> Of course. I don’t know whether you mean the jail AU or the Q being taken back to MI6 because he was hacking them... I’m gonna guess you are talking about the latter though.

James pulled into the MI6 valet section right as it started pouring, “So I’m gonna blindfold you and bring you down to prison intake.”  
The young male nodded and stayed still as Bond fastened a black cloth around his head and over his eyes.  
M spoke into James ear piece, “Bond. I want you to interrogate him. You’re good at that. Report the results to me and put your recording device on.”  
“Got it M. Bringing him down now.”  
James led the cyber terrorist down the hallways to one of the several interrogation rooms.  
The room was lined with padded walls and a padded table and chairs.  
All the padding was there in case any of the terrorists or other criminals started going nuts trying to crack open their heads or trying to hurt themselves.  
Bond helped Q into the chair and then used the handcuffs to handcuff him to the chair.  
“I will be here for days, weeks, months, years. Until you spill this information. You may think that you have the power over your mind, however I am going to be one of the only people who you will see until you spill the information that we want. I will sit here and stare at you until you break and spill the information. I want the real information. I really don’t believe what you said about your friend giving you the information about our system.”  
The tiny man seemed to shrink in the chair.  
Bond really wanted to reach out and help the poor kid, he did believe what he had said earlier however he was trying to be harsh to see if he could scare the truth out or whether the truth was actually what Q said.  
He also really wanted to ruffle the boys hair. It looked so soft. For a moment he really was ready to reach out and ruffle his hair.  
“I told you what happened. My friend gave me the information and I was led to the root system. I didn’t mean for this to happen. And I’m so very sorry.”  
“Well for now I believe you. But we’re gonna have to wait till you go to trial. Meanwhile give us your friends contact information.”  
Q gave Bond his friends contact information and Bond left the young boy alone in the interrogation room and went to report to M.

Within the week MI6 had had Q stand trial and had realized that it was an accident and that the boy who had given out the information had been convicted of hacking crimes before.  
Bond was in the courtroom when Q was released on the grounds of him having to work for MI6 as a hacker and as their new Quartermaster.  
On Q’s first day he showed up with a large box filled with things that he was going to put on his desk.  
“Hey. Q! Need some help?” Bond asked as he came up from behind Q jogging.  
“Oh. James. Yes. That would be great.”  
Bond took the box from Q, “I always knew that you were innocent. I was just using scare tactics.”  
“James. I noticed that you kept staring at my hair.” Q said with his voice drifting of at the end.  
They headed to Q’s new office and James put the box on the desk.  
James reached out and ruffled Q’s hair, “It’s so soft. Exactly how I thought it was going to be like.”  
Q smiled, “Thanks.”  
James leaned up against a wall, “So would you like to go out to dinner with me?”  
“Sure.” Q said.  
Q knew that he had hooked James. And he hoped that their dinner would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts. If you have any prompts please send them in! I would be ever so grateful!


	14. Q Just Wants to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea while listening to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Pillow fight. James Bond and MI6 girls and Q. Fluffy. Literally.

Tonight was the annual girls and Q only slumber party for MI6.  
Q was invited because he was good friends with all the girls in MI6, so they only thought it reasonable to invite him, they also didn’t mind his company, plus they need his and Bond’s large flat for the party.  
Bond was climbing up the stairs to their full floor flat, trying to mentally prepare himself for the chaos that was probably going on in the flat.  
He got up the front door and detached the mail that ended up in the wrong mailbox from the door knob by removing the rubber band, he needed to remember to call the mail company and change the mailbox number again.  
James tucked the mail under his arm and used his key to unlock the door, he slowly creaked open the door and was instantly hit in the face with a fluffy pillow.  
“JAMES! YOU’RE HOME!” Q announced as his husband stood in the doorway stunned with his eyes closed.  
James opened his eyes to the sight of all the MI6 women and Q standing in their pajamas with pillows in their hands, “Girls, were you having a pillow fight with Q?”  
A small red head who was one of Q’s minions spoke up, “Yes Mr. Bond. We’re sorry. We’ll clean up.”  
“Continue. Just clean up the mess.” James said as he put the pillow onto the couch and sighed, “And don’t hit me.”  
Q grabbed the pillow off the couch and walked up to his husband and lightly hit him with it.  
James grabbed Q’s pillow and started lightly hitting him with it, as Q started erupting in laughter.  
“Please come and have a pillow fight with us James.”  
“Let me go change and then I’ll come and join your pillow fight.”  
James headed into the master bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt and rubbed some deodorant on and then went back out to the living room where all the girls and Q were sitting coming up with a playlist of music.  
All the ladies and Q erupted in cheering when James showed up in his pajamas and grabbed a pillow saying, “Come at me ladies.”  
Q took his pillow from the couch and started hitting James’s chest with the soft fluffy pillow as the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, as the pillow fight escalated.  
By the end of the song they were all tuckered out and all the girls and Q and James had collapsed on the floor laughing.  
The doorbell rang and Q sat up, “Pizza time!”  
The pizza delivery boy delivered five pizzas and within ten minutes the ten women and Q and James had eaten every single slice.  
They then all settled in for a streaming of the movie Mean Girls, a film that James ended up really enjoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of prompts please send some in! I will be ever so grateful!


	15. You Know Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> factoryworker8 (from archive of our own): Established 00Q relationship where Bond is super cocky but really shy when asked about Q and blushes and stutters a lot.

Eve walked down the hallway holding her typical stack of files to bring to Mallory in the conference room.  
She arrived in the conference room fifteen minutes early and set the papers at Mallory’s spot, she had grown accustomed to arriving early so that the paperwork was always there before the meeting for Mallory to go over.  
Eve was the first person to arrive to the conference room and that was how she liked it, she liked it because she was ready at all times and was always on time.  
The door to the room abruptly opened and in stumbled a man carrying a lot of papers and a computer.  
He dropped his papers on the floor, “Oh bugger.” He mumbled.  
Eve got up out of her seat and helped collect the papers as the man put his computer on the table, set his coffee down.  
“Thank you.” The man said.  
The man helped Eve gather the papers and he took them from her and took his seat and started reorganizing his stuff and then approached Eve again, “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m rather clumsy.”  
“No problem. I’m Eve Moneypenny.” Eve said as she offered her hand out for a handshake.  
The man shook it, “I’m Q. I’m the new Quartermaster.”  
“Well hello, Q. Welcome to MI6.”  
“Thank you. That’s the nicest greeting I’ve gotten.” Q said as he sat down and took off his glasses and polished them with his shirt.  
Eve was sitting at the other end of the table from Q, Eve looked at him, he was cute. He had dark wavy hair and dressed like a total stereotypical nerd.  
The door swung open again and James walked in, “Hello Moneypenny and Q.” He said nodding to both of them.  
“Oh, you already know Q?” Eve asked as James sat next to her in their assigned seats, they were the terrible twins, and so Mallory placed them together for company.  
As the rest of the members of the meeting started filing into the room James and Eve started talking.  
“So how are you?” Eve asked as she picked up her coffee cup and raised it to her lips.  
A redness grazed James’ face as he spoke, “Um. I’m good.”  
“Really. I see that you are staring an awful lot at our new Quartermaster, how do you know him again?” Eve asked as she looked Bond in the eyes, those icy blue eyes that seemed to dagger into everyone’s soul and make them swoon.  
They made everyone swoon but not Eve, she was never in a relationship with Bond, they were simply good friends, and James was gay. Sure, he wasn’t out to the entire world, but Eve knew.  
“I met him at a bar-- once. A-a long time ago.” James responded as the redness increased.  
Eve didn’t believe a word of it, “Bond, did you have sex with the new Quartermaster?”  
The redness across Bond’s face and neck turned into a deeper red, “Eve? Can we not talk about this now?” James said as he tried to cover up the blushing.  
“No. We’re gonna talk about this.”  
James stared at Eve with his icy eyes, “Okay. Fine.” James said as he rolled his eyes at Eve.  
“So did you?”  
“Yes.” James said as the redness increased.  
Eve’s jaw dropped and she leaned in a little closer, “Was he good?”  
“I mean... Y-yes. We a-are officially going out.” James stuttered out as he looked at Q. “He’s just so cute.”  
Eve settled back in her chair and sipped her coffee, “I never thought that you were the gushy type.”  
James shot Eve and evil look, “I’m not gushy. He’s just adorable.” James sighed.  
“So you’re dating our Quartermaster?” Eve asked as James continued staring at Q.  
James looked back at Eve, “Yes. He-he’s my boyfriend.”  
“How did you two meet?” Eve asked as she looked at Q who was looking at James.  
James drank some more coffee, “At the gay bar.”  
Eve almost spat out her coffee, “Since when do you go to gay bars.”  
“That was the first time.” James said as he checked his watch checking the time, the meeting was supposed to begin in a moment.  
“And was the sex really good?”  
“Yeah. Really good. Probably the first person I’ve actually had a decent connection with.”  
Eve nodded as the meeting started, “That’s good. You deserve that Bond.”  
The meeting commenced and James and Q frequently glanced at each other and smiled at each other and after the meeting they left together with Eve watching them as they left.


	16. In Bed at The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by I_Kill_Zombies on Archive of Our Own. James is worried about his beloved Q, especially when Q is injured in the labs due to an idiot minion when James is on mission. So James "kidnaps" Q (with permission from M,Eve and Tanner) for a romantic getaway.
> 
>  Title is Lyrics to song Hospital Beds by Cold War Kids
> 
> This is only part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1

James had been on a mission when he had gotten a phone call from Mallory saying that there had been an accident and that Q had been hurt.  
James had hyperventilated and started panicking before Mallory finished the story that Q was in medical receiving care for burns sustained when a minion had brought an encrypted computer in, Q tried to break the encryption, but when he put in information, the computer exploded, causing burns to the Quartermaster’s arms and hands. However, other than the burns Q was doing fine. James was worried about his Q because Q was going to struggle over the fact that he had to get skin grafts on his hands and his arms, and because it would take time for Q to be able to go back to work. However, James had gotten special permission to take Q on a trip, a romantic getaway to France as a break from the chaos of MI6.  
James, who was dressed in a very dapper tux, walked down the white medical branch hallways holding a bouquet of flowers to bring to his boyfriend.  
He opened the door to room thirteen and saw Q sitting up in bed, arms and hands bandaged in gauze, but still gorgeous.  
“Hello beautiful.” James said as he entered the white hospital room.  
“Oh James. Flowers?” Q smiled at his boyfriend.  
James handed the bouquet over to Q who held the flowers in his bandaged hands, “For you sweetheart.”  
Q placed the flowers in the empty vase that was on the bedside table.  
“You look beautiful.” James whispered into Q’s ear.  
“Don’t be silly, Bond. I look terrible.” Q said as he looked at Bond. “Look at you though you look amazing.”  
James took his finger and very gently lifted Q’s head up, so that he could look in Q’s eyes, “You’re beautiful, Q, trust me, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Now let’s get you out of here, Q.” James took Q’s very thin bandaged hands and kissed them.  
One of the MI6 doctors came in and slipped the I.V. out of Q’s arm.  
James had brought clothes in when Q was still unconscious.  
“I’m so ready to go back to our flat.” Q announced as he carefully slipped his arms out of his hospital gown.  
James placed Q’s clothes on the hospital bed, “We’re not going home. I’m taking you on a trip.”  
“No you are not, Bond. I have to get back to work.” Q announced as he pulled on his trousers.  
James helped Q with his shirt, “You’re not going back to work like this. Mallory, Eve, and Tanner have all given you the all clear to take time off, in fact they order it.” James buttoned the last of the Quartermaster’s shirt buttons.  
Q sighed, “I have work to do.” Q put on his famous pouty face, but that wasn’t going to change James’ mind.  
“If you work too much now you will permanently damage the skin grafts, and they won’t take. The doctor told you that, you have to use your hands as little as possible, and once they heal you can return to work.”  
Q sighed angrily, “Why do you always have to be right, 007?”  
Bond slipped Q’s shoes on and fastened them, “Because I love you. And I try to protect you the best I can.”  
“My arse hurts, Bond.” Q said as he shifted his weight in pain.  
Bond chuckled, “Well you did get skin removed from it for the grafts, so that makes sense, Q.”  
“I suppose so.” Q said as he struggled to get up.  
Q had been bedridden for a few days now and all the medications had made Q rather weak, so Bond graciously offered his arms to Q, and hoisted him up.  
“Q. For the next week I am allowed to help you as much as I want, for you’re still recovering.”  
Q chuckled as he ended up in Bond’s arms with his head on his shoulder, “That sounds kind of like a demand.”  
“Oh it is, Q. It is a demand that you better follow too.” Bond said as he helped his boyfriend into a wheelchair.  
“No, Bond. I wish to be carried out of the premises.” Q said as he held onto Bond for dear life.  
Bond chuckled and helped Q turn to the side, he gently lifted Q off his feet, wrapping one arm under Q’s knees and the other supporting Q’s back, “You are such a baby sometimes.”  
Q laughed, “But I’m your baby.”  
“Yes, you are.” James said as a nurse came in to help carry Q’s things out of the medical branch.  
Q asked James to take him over to the bedside table insisting that he wouldn’t allow the nurses to manhandle his beautiful flowers, so Q carried the flowers as Bond carried Q.  
James carried Q down the same white hallways that he had previously walked down, “I’m taking you to France. I figured that a trip was in order, at least to get away from the stress of MI6.”  
They got into the elevator and James took Q up to the 1st floor, where Eve, Mallory, and Tanner were waiting to wish them a good trip.  
“Ah I see that James as a soft spot for the recovering.” Eve said as the elevator doors opened and James and Q exited along with the nurse. “Q? Did Bond bring you those beautiful flowers?”  
Q nodded, “Yes, yes he did, aren’t they gorgeous?”  
Mallory stumbled in on the conversation, “Yes they are. Now you two enjoy your trip and we’ll see you when you get back.”  
“Thank you.” Bond said as Q curled in a little closer.  
They all exited the premises going in their separate directions, Bond took Q out to the valet where the car was waiting.  
A valet attendant opened the passenger side door and Bond gently placed Q on the seat and helped him buckle his seatbelt, he then assisted the nurse with putting Q’s things into the trunk of his car and then they were off.


	17. Friends? Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so I got bored. Eggsy and Q become friends much to the delight of James and Harry

Q and James were in a meeting with none other than the Kingsmen Eggsy Unwin and Harry Hart. James and Harry had been long time friends, and they were getting together to see how their boyfriend's interacted.   
Well Eggsy and Q hit it off. While the older men sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and catching up, Eggsy and Q had disappeared into the bedroom to play around with Q's computers. Q and Eggsy were perfectly simpatico, much to the delight of Harry and James.   
Harry and James were standing in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be ready, the timer was about to hit zero. So they stopped the oven and then went over to the bedroom to try and get their boyfriends to come to dinner. They stood by the entrance of the door and saw Q and Eggsy each in their own chairs looking at the laptops and chatting joyously over a game of some sort.  
“Boys, it’s time for dinner.” Harry said as Q and Eggys looked behind them.  
Q and Eggsy got up solemnly and they followed the older men into the kitchen. They sat down next to each other on one side of the table and Harry and James sat at the other side.   
“So, it seems like you two are hitting it off.” James said as he sipped at his scotch.   
Harry chuckled knowing the obvious answer.   
Both Q and Eggsy nodded as they picked up their forks.  
“Eggsy. Manners. What do we say?” Harry asked as he picked up his fork.  
Eggsy looked down at his plate and put his fork down, Q followed because he felt like that was right, “Eating before being asked to enjoy your meal is impolite. And it’s important to follow that because... manners maketh man.”  
Harry nodded as he picked up his glass of whisky, “That’s right Eggsy. It’s time that you start to memorize what I’ve been teaching you.”  
“May I eat Harry?” Eggsy asked with a slight rudeness to his tone.  
Harry looked at Eggsy, “Do not be rude to me in front of my friends, Eggsy, and yes you may eat.”  
James looked at Q and smiled, “Harry, I rather like your approach to addressing Eggsy. I think that I might take it up with my Q.” ‘My Q’ There was something about that that made Q happy, he loved it when James called him his, it made him happy, it made him feel safe and loved. “Q?”  
“Do I have permission to eat, James?” Q asked as he looked at James with his brown eyes.  
James smiled, “Yes, Q.”  
The group started eating and they chatted about spy work and things and Eggsy and Q eventually split off the conversation and then talked about computers and about exploding pens and how Q thought that they were so old fashioned.   
After the conversation was over Eggsy and Harry departed the apartment.  
“So I like what Harry taught me about Eggsy and his politeness. I think that you need to learn some manners too. I think that that would be a good addition to your rule set.”  
Q nodded and started helping clean up the minor mess in the kitchen.  
“I like Eggsy.” Q said as he put the plates into the dishwasher and set it to start.   
James kissed Q’s cheek, “I know that. He’ll come over again, don’t worry. Now, it’s time for you to get to bed.” Both of them headed into the bedroom and Q slipped into Bond’s shirt and pajama pants, Bond slipped into his own pajamas and then they went into the bathroom to prepare for bed.   
Bond and Q started brushing their teeth as the clock struck midnight.  
“Aren’t we supposed to hate Kingsmen?” Q cocked his head and he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth.  
James chuckled and spit out his toothpaste, “No. Technically yes, but we are all friends. Been friends with Harry for years. He’s a good guy. Kingsmen may be our rivals but they are good rivals and they are good at what they do, and they help us sometimes so we are on good terms.”  
Q nodded, “Okay. So we like Kingsmen.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yea. I have a friend.” Q said as they headed to bed.  
James chuckled and helped his boyfriend into bed, “Yes. You have a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm sick I'm really bored. I have some prompts but I would like some more please. Thank you!


	18. Hurt Trips Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Hurt Trips Prompted by I-Kill-Zombies

The next day when they arrived in France, James drove them to a hotel in Paris, a very large and very extravagant hotel.  
As James and Q pulled up to the hotel Q got all excited, “Wow, Bond. This place is amazing!”   
Bond parked in the valet section in front of the hotel and parked the car, he then got out of the vehicle and went to Q’s side and helped Q out and into a wheelchair that Bond had pre-arranged to be there the day before.  
He handed his car keys to the valet and then a bellhop took the luggage out of the trunk and put it all on a cart with wheels.  
“Don’t worry monsieur Bond, I will bring the bags straight up to the room for you.” The bellhop said as Bond helped Q get settled in the wheelchair.  
“Thank you, Matthew.” Bond said as he started rolling his boyfriend into the hotel.  
Bond had been to this hotel before, many times in fact, he knew Matthew and Matthew knew him.  
Bond took Q into the sitting area where Q watched young children sit with their parents as Bond signed into their hotel room, which was a quick process due to the fact that he was a regular.  
Q watched as Bond approached him with the hotel room key, he got behind Q’s wheelchair and started rolling his boyfriend into the elevator.   
“Now I know that a lot of newly married couples will certainly not like us very much, but I got the honeymoon suite.” Bond said as they got into the empty elevator.  
Q smiled, “Really, Bond? That’s amazing. Thank you.”  
James ruffled Q’s fluffy hair, “You’re amazing. And I thought that since this is a special trip that we could splerg.” The elevator doors opened to the top floor and Bond rolled his boyfriend up to the door in front of the open elevator.  
He unlocked the door and the rolled Q inside, their bags were already on the suitcase stands in the corner of the humongous room.  
“Time to re-bandage your hands, Q.”   
Q was staring in awe at the room which was huge and beautiful with white walls, white bed linens, red curtains, a flat screen tv, and a bar.  
James lifted Q out of the chair and laid him gently on the bed, he then went into Q’s suitcase and pulled out the clean rolls of gauze, anti-bacterial creams, medical gloves, and hand sanitizer.  
James sanitized his hands and then slipped on the blue latex medical gloves, he helped Q slip off his clothes and then he lightly rubbed the anti-bacterial creams over the burns on Q’s arms.  
“It hurts, James.”   
James looked at his boyfriend’s burns, his arms and hands had burns still, the deep burns had been replaced with the skin grafts. The Quartermaster’s hands were a deep red and they seemed even smaller than Bond remembered. Some blisters had formed and Bond had also been taking proper care of those too.   
“I’m sorry honey. I need to do this though.” Bond said as he carefully wrapped clean gauze around Q’s left fingers and up his arm, he then repeated this with Q’s right arm. “Okay. Now, I need you to roll over.” Q sighed and looked at Bond menacingly to which Bond said, “Yes. I know. I’ll help you though.”  
Bond carefully helped Q rolled over onto his stomach, and kissed Q’s head.  
Q’s arse was pale, but after the bandages were removed the skin that was growing back underneath the bandages was red and looked painful to Bond.   
Bond quickly redressed the wounds and then slipped Q’s underwear back on his body, “Let’s get into bed.”   
Q nodded and rolled back the sheets of the hotel bed and got under the covers. James wiggled himself in and then Q curled up next to James and rested his head on James’ chest.  
James stayed reclined while Q fell asleep, James eventually nodded off as well.  
When James woke Q was in the bathroom, he had the water running, and it sounded like the bathtub was running.  
“Q...Q. Q!”  
There was some scattering and Q appeared in the bathroom doorway naked, “Yes, James.”  
“Are you running the bath?” James asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and started getting out of bed.  
Q walked over to his boyfriend and pressed his bandaged hands on the sides of James’ face, “Yes. Would you like to join me?”  
“Q, I would love to, but you can’t take a bath with the wounds.” James said as he took Q’s hands in his.  
Q’s smile drooped into a frown, “I suppose you’re right. However I bought us a lovely bottle of champagne, so I guess that we can enjoy it in bed together.” Q left James and went into the bathroom and brought out a very nice bottle of champagne.  
Q took two glasses from the bar and carefully poured the champagne into each and then brought it over to the bed, “To us and our lovely adventures together.”  
James took his champagne glass and opened his arms so that Q sat next to him with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend.  
“I love you Q.” James said as he pressed a kiss to Q’s head.  
“I love you too 007.” Q said as he placed his bandaged hand on James’ thighs.  
James kissed Q cheek and Q snuggled into James’ side with James’ arm draped over his shoulder.   
Q was settling down drinking his champagne when James got up, “James, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”


	19. Genius By Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiritofcamelot from Tumblr: Q being very proud of some of his technological inventions being on the market and beating out apple and windows and laughing as the media speculated who is behind them.

Q sat on his bed laughing as James opened the front door to the apartment, “Q, what are you laughing at?”

James came into the bedroom and got onto the bed as Q said, “I was reading the media speculations about my new genius technology.”

“They’re still trying to figure out who designed all that popular genius technology, that my wonderful boyfriend made. They’re not going to figure it out.”

Q giggled and cuddled into James’ chest and kissed James’ soft lips.

That year Q had launched a brand of technology, expensive, yet long-lasting, and the market was just eating it up. Q was topping Apple’s sales, he trumped Windows, his work was in a sense a great success. The technology was mainly computers, and eventually Q was going to expand it. He got workers to start making them, and he paid them a very good wage. However, few people knew who ran the company, Q kept himself undercover. Only the top ranking members of the company knew who he was, then all the information trickled down. The majority of the workers couldn’t tell anyone who ran the company because they had no clue. And that was how Q liked it. It protected his technology secrets.

Q clicked on a video online and watched it with James, the man on the screen was basically screaming, “We STILL haven’t figured out who the bloody bastard is behind the great products of Genius, I swear I’m giving it another month before I start trying to track him down myself. This guy’s products are amazing.”

“They have no bloody clue, Bond. I fly right under their noses. Meanwhile, I’m making great money, and we are going to buy a house.”

James rubbed his face in Q’s hair, “Okay. With both of our incomes we can afford a big house and then we can start a family.”

Q nodded, “I’m so ready. Oh and I finished that new computer for you, honey.”

“Thanks. I’ve been needing that.” James said as Q leaned over and grabbed a wrapped box. “You wrapped it?”

Q nodded, “Open it.” He pushed it in front of James.

James carefully removed each piece of tape and found a cardboard box, he opened it and found a letter attached to it, he read it,

 

Dearest James,

Behind this sheet of paper is something very important, that I think you will enjoy. Further enclosed in this package is your computer enjoy.  
Love,  
Q.

 

James went to the second sheet of paper and saw a picture of a house and Q started talking, “We’ve been wanting a house. So, I bought one, but now I think you should look deeper in the box.” James pulled the computer out of the cardboard box and Q knelt down on one knee as James’ pulled out a small box, “James, will you marry me?” Q asked as he opened the small box.

“…..Yes….Q…. Yes… Oh my god. Thank you.” James enveloped Q into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

“And you have a new computer.” Q said with a cheeky smile.

James nodded, “From my talented fiancee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but here it is. Accepting more prompts :) :) Thanks for reading.


	20. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon via Tumblr: Could I send a prompt for Alpha!bond Omega!Q who gets pregnant and James gets extra protective? Super fluffy!
> 
>  
> 
> MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPREG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

It had started one Monday morning, Q had rolled out of bed feeling sick and had just barely made it to the bathroom to vomit. James hadn’t been awake at that moment, so he had missed the “spectacular” of Q vomiting. Q wasn’t just someone who threw up easily, he had grown up throwing up all the time so now he wasn’t an easy puker. He knew something was wrong.   
On Friday night he set the table for dinner and just as he was pouring the wine, James came home.  
“Hello, James. How was work?” Q asked as he kissed his husband’s cheek lightly.  
James sighed and put his briefcase on the floor, “Dull. No terror related to England right now. I’m off duty for a while.” Q smiled. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be on duty tomorrow. Something could happen at any moment. So don’t get too excited.” James said as he placed his hands on Q’s waist.  
Q kissed James, “I won’t. However I have a rather big announcement to make.”  
James looked at Q sternly, “Oh and what could that be? You’re bad at keeping secrets from me.” James lifted up Q’s shirt and started to lightly tickle his Quartermaster, he then very easily picked Q up and swung him over his shoulder tickling the Quartermaster’s feet and carrying him to the couch.  
Q was laughing hysterically and finally managed to get the words, “James, be careful, I’m pregnant!”, out right before James was going to lie on top of him and continue the tickle fight on the couch.  
James stopped, his face turned pale as Q rolled himself up into a ball, “You’re what?”  
“I’m pregnant, James.” Q announced with a sigh as he hugged his legs.  
James sat down for a moment and then flashed Q a smile, “You’re pregnant?!” He enveloped Q into a massive tight hug, “We’re going to be dads?!” He asked as he put his hands on Q’s already swelling belly. Q nodded. And James’ eyes glistened with forming tears, “There’s a baby in there?”  
Q nodded and placed his hand on his belly as well, “Yes, James.” Their hands touched ever so softly upon Q’s stomach.  
“Our baby?” James asked finally.   
Q nodded briskly, “Our baby.”   
It had not been the reaction that Q had been expecting. He never imagined James to be one to cry over children, but he was just proved wrong.  
James collected himself a tad, but still had tears present in the corners of his eyes, “How far along are you?” He asked in a soft voice.  
“About 2 months, I’m guessing.” Q laid down on the couch and Bond got on top of him and laid on his legs with his mouth suspended above Q’s navel.  
Q’s milky white skin was stretched over a small forming bump, and James rested his hands on it, feeling it’s warmth, and thinking that inside the love of his life was a little piece of them, “Hi, Baby. I’m your daddy.” Q smiled at that lovely comment. “So, you’ve been in there for a while, well buddy, I can’t wait to meet you. Give Papa an easy time, okay. He’s working hard enough as it is. We love you.”  
James rested his head lightly on Q’s stomach and felt Q breathing lightly under him.  
“Our baby.” James said as he kissed the small bump.  
Q smiled and closed his eyes, forgetting that he had prepared a meal for the two of them, and fell asleep. James just remained there the whole night looking at his gorgeous husband and wondering about their little one was up to in there.  
He carried Q to the bedroom and then went to bed.   
The food was left on the table forgotten.

The next morning they hurriedly got ready for work and before heading out the door together, James kissed the bump, wishing the child forming inside and his husband a good day, and then he kissed his husband and they headed off to MI6.  
When Q departed for Q branch James looked longingly at his husband who was making his way through the rows of computers for a moment, and then headed to his work.  
He thought about Q and their baby all day of course, and when lunchtime rolled around he headed down to Q branch in order to find Q and take him to lunch.  
Q was in the testing facility so he had to wait for a moment, and when Q finally emerged from the room he was covered in a black soot.  
“Q. This is ridiculous you need to be more careful.” James said as he wiped some of the soot from his lover’s face. He then turned to the minions who were all watching them, “Don’t let him get out of control, he’s with child. Our child. And if I find out that any of you are letting him take risks. I will personally seek you out and destroy you.” The minions ran away quickly and Q turned to James.  
“James, I can take care of my bloody self. I don’t need your help.”   
James knew that this was an act and that all Q wanted was to be home wrapped up in James’ arms.   
“You’re pregnant. It’s time that we start taking less risks. We have to think about someone else now.” James said as they left Q branch.   
They headed to lunch and Q was yet again bombarded with another round of, “I’m going to protect Q by telling everyone to be careful with him because he is with child.” To which Q had minimal protest to, for it was all out of love.


	21. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hi! I just wondering if you could make a prompt for me: 00Q angst with James hitting Q while they’re having an argument, please?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING ABUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING

Q sat at his desk in the bedroom, him and James were fighting. It wasn’t often that the young quartermaster and 007 fought, but this fight was making up for all the times they hadn’t fought. 

James had been absent for long periods of time, which caused the quartermaster to be lonely, and James wouldn’t be there for Q when he needed him. Q was bad at keeping the house clean, James was bad at doing laundry and had ruined a bunch of shirts, and finally the straw that broke the camel’s back was that Q had disagreed with James about something they normally agreed upon. So for a day they were keeping to themselves unless one of them had something nice or supportive to say to the other.

James came into the bedroom and laid on the bed and Q got frustrated because he was trying hard to work and James was distracting him, “James, can you please leave. I’m trying to get some very important work done.”

On a normal occasion James would have gotten up and left with an apology, but he stayed there, “Q, I’m not going to move.”

“James. I swear. If you don’t get out of this room this instant… I’ll… I’ll.”

“You’ll what?” James asked in a condescending manner.

Q’s face turned red with fury, “James, don’t treat me like that! Please leave I need some peace and quiet to get my work done.”

“Well I want to nap.” James argued.

“Well you’re just a fat old man.” Q said as he reached his wits end.

James raised his hand and slapped Q across the face.

Q stood there stunned and then started to cry, he grabbed his laptop and his mug and walked through the apartment.

James followed him apologizing and trying to get Q to stay, but Q left without another word.

He went to Eve’s house, it was always open to them, and she was currently away, so Q knew that he could get some quiet, he wasn’t ready to think about what James had done, it had been so wrong.

His phone rang and it was James, Q let it ring and then returned to his work. The phone rang again and Q answered, to find a distressed James on the line.

“Q. I’m sorry. I know that that isn’t good enough. But I am so sorry. I just lost control. I’m so sorry.”

“You should be. How dare you hit me.” Q said into the phone.

He heard a cry from the other end of the line, “Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please, give me another chance. We’ve just been so tense and it was killing me and I handled it wrong. I’ll never do it again. Please.”

“On one condition, you give me some space just for today and tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Q smiled, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn’t my best. It is really hard for me to write about abuse because I have gone through some abuse, and it was just really hard for me to even write this.


	22. Sorry I'm Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yankyou (tumblr): Love your ficlets!! Uhh would like to see a shy Q who crushes on 007 but but goes unnoticed, then some new double-0 comes who sorts of likes Q..

Q had his first crush, ever, and it was on the one person who would never reciprocate it. The man he had a crush on was none other than the famous 007, the man who hooked up with women at all possible times. That’s right women, Q wouldn’t have any chance, but he still tried to flirt when James was around. He dressed better when James would be in the office, and he knew when James would be in office because he was in charge of putting the schedules in the system.   
Even Eve knew about Q’s crush on James, and she had been trying to urge Q to at least try asking the spy out, but Q was still too nervous about it so he continued his flirting, and didn’t make further plans to try to advance their relationship.   
On Tuesday morning Q headed into his office and plopped down in his seat and sipped on his hot tea, he watched his minions running around trying to get equipment ready for agents who were heading out on missions today.  
The door to the main floor of Q-Branch opened and Alec came waltzing into Q-Branch and then into Q’s office and leaned against the doorway, “So.. ugh Q?”  
Q looked up from his computer and saw Alec, “Hi Alec.” Q stacked a bunch of papers and put them on the open part of the desk.  
“So, Q, I was wondering if you would consider going out on a date with me tonight?”  
Q blushed a deep red as 007 ran into the room, “Don’t go out with him Q.” Q blushed a deeper red and 007 and Alec stood next to each other, staring at each other with death glares.  
“I’m not going out with either of you tonight.” Q said as he returned to his work trying to hid the smile that was forcing through.  
James had noticed him and James had asked him out, but so did Alec. 

Within the next few weeks, James repeatedly talked to Q, but Alec had stopped talking to him.  
Q sat at his desk working diligently on new tracking devices to put in the new double-o’s bodies.  
The door to his office opened and shut and Q looked up and found Bond standing in the doorway.  
“Bond.” Q greeted as he put down his tools. “Is there something you need, Commander?”  
“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?” James asked as he looked at Q, who looked away.  
Q smiled and tried to not blush heavily, but it didn’t work, the redness spread across his face, “S-s-s-sure.” Q said as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap.  
“I’ll meet you here after work?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Q nodded briskly, “Sure.”  
And their dating started.


	23. Goth!Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ambard10: hello amazing prompt fics i want to read.. an agent 00 making fun of the clothes of Q making him feel ashamed... but James defends him and shows his love...:-) thank you

James Bond loved his Q. Q brought the old 007 happiness where no one could. Normally people assumed Q was all about being a dark character for the main reason being that he was goth. But no. Q was a happy man who just liked to dress the way he liked. He was definitely not the stereotype. Q (and James) loved his attire. On a normal day Q would be wearing a black dress shirt with tight black pants and combat platforms.

Q took a long time in the bathroom getting ready every morning. It was a chore to sweep his eye liner on, get his curly hair in order and be ready for the day, but it was a chore he enjoyed.

But even though he was a goth he had a very chipper personality, something which James loved.

MI6 normally wouldn’t tolerate such attire, but because he was Q, and he was utterly indisposable to them, they allowed him to break the dress code rule.

His minions did not mind, they found it to be cool in fact, except for when Q blasted metal through Q-branch.

That morning Q and James went about their routine, which involved showering, shaving, and for Q makeup time.

Q had all his supplies set out and he swept the black eyeliner on and ruffled his hair into a black mess and sighed, the dye was fading out, and his roots were coming in as his natural hair color.

James saw his partner’s disappointment and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, “Want me to dye it again for you tonight?”

Q nodded and he grabbed James’ waist and pulled him close.

“Hello, my sexy beast.” James said as he wrapped a blood red tie around Q’s neck and tied it and held Q close with the tie.

Q giggled and kissed James hard on the lips, “I gotta finish getting ready.” Q pinched James’ bum and then headed into the bedroom.

He grabbed his platforms and a pair of black socks and them on fast and then tied up his shoes.

At a quarter to nine Q grabbed his black briefcase and Q and James went down to the lobby of their apartment and got into their car which was pulled up in front of the door to the lobby as normal.

James took the role of driving the Aston Martin and Q sat in the passenger's seat.

The ride to MI6 wasn’t to long, but when they arrived they went into the secret underground parking section and Q grabbed his briefcase and they started to stroll towards the door that lead into the building.

James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and kissed Q’s cheek as they reached the door.

Q opened the door and they headed inside to the tiny space and pressed the elevator button.

“Any meeting’s today honey?” James asked Q as the elevator door opened.

They got into the crowded elevator and pressed the button to the subterranean Q-Branch, which was actually above the subterranean parking and they slipped into the real building of MI6.

“No. Thank god. I think that I am free from M for once. However, we have a new employee coming in today.” Q as he opened the door to the large Q-Branch.

All of Q branch turned to look at Q and the obvious new guy said, “Who’s the freak?”

James face turned red and he dropped his arm from Q’s waist and went over to the new guy in a fury, and Q tried to pull him back, “007. Stop. It’s not worth it.”

“He can’t do that to you, Q. Especially because you’re his boss and he shouldn’t get to treat you like that.” James said as he grabbed the brown haired minion by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in real close.

“That freak’s the boss?” The guy asked with a worried face, knowing that he messed up.

James slapped the guy’s face hard leaving a red mark, “He’s less of a freak than you....”

“DROP HIM DOUBLE-O SEVEN!” M yelled as he entered Q branch.

James thought for a moment and then dropped the guy to the floor.

“Steven, you are fired.” M said to the man on the floor as he nudged the man with his foot. “Double-O seven and his quartermaster feel free to take a break till lunch.”

James nodded he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to cuddle his quartermaster with permission from M.

James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and they headed upstairs to a sitting room that they signed out for just themselves.  
"I'm sorry about what happened Q." James noticed tears gathering in Q’s eyes.

A lone tear slipped down the quartermaster’s face, “I-I-I-I’m used to it, 007.”

“Well it's not right. No one’s gonna hurt my gorgeous punk boyfriend.” James said as he wrapped his arms around Q and carded through Q's soft and curly black hair. “How about after work today I set up a bubble bath and then we dye your hair again. Hmmm?” Q nuzzled his face into James neck and nodded. “Okay.”

Q kissed James neck and James tightened his hug.

“Thank you, James.”

“I love you. You are gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in prompts! Thanks for reading!


	24. Kick Ass Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really love your fics over at ao3 so if you have time, can you please write a 00Q fic where before Q became quartermaster, he was a skilled assassin and initially was recruited by MI6 because of that but he never made into the 00 program because he was more valuable as a tech in q branch. No one knew about his past until in present day something happened and Q had to use his assassin skills shocking everyone? Basically a BAMF Q with an awed Bond. Thank you very much!
> 
> Aw! Thank you so much! And of course!!!!

Bond was kidnapped, this was not super common. The kidnappers had identified his weaknesses and were using them against him. They were trying to convince James that they were going to kill Q if Bond did not give them the information about who he was and how to get into the MI6 system.  
Meanwhile Q was at MI6 worriedly listening to the audio stream that was coming from a small chip with a microphone attached the Q was testing out. It was located in James ear. A tiny little chip that was going to help Q find out how to get James back home.  
All he wanted was to get his partner back, and MI6 was giving him that opportunity. Not many people in MI6 knew that Q was actually recruited into MI6 as an agent. He had been training to become a double-o agent, but then when given an intelligence test, MI6 found out that Q was a genius, and they decided that Q would be better in the intelligence field. And that was how he became a Quartermaster.  
On this occasion though Q was being sent in to save James because all the double-o agents were out on other important missions, therefore Q was their go to agent.  
Q was concerned about what James might think when Q entered the kidnappers hide-away and saved him, however Q needed to get on the move, he tightened his tie and then grabbed his handgun.  
Q was going to brave an airplane for the first time in his life, and he was utterly terrified.  
MI6 brought a car up to the sidewalk that Q headed to, and Q slipped inside the car. Nervous for his first flight he drank a small glass of liquor to calm his nerves, it didn’t work however for when Q arrived at the airport he was shaking in terror, but he managed to make it to the airplane hanger before he really started to almost collapse in terror.  
An elderly woman stared at Q and Q gave her a weak smile as he boarded the plane. He tried to ignore the fact that many people were staring at him wondering if he was okay due to him having a panic attack right in front of them.  
He made it onto the plane before he popped an anti-anxiety pill, it was taken more because of the fact that he was worried about James, as he should be. His boyfriend was kidnapped for Christ’s sake, of course he was going to be worried, but the plane ride was amplifying the nervousness.  
Q sat in silence during the plane ride, which was only about to hours, he didn’t even really know where he was going, he just got picked up by drivers, and also the only reason he was doing this was to get James back.  
When they landed Q headed right down to the car pick up area, since he had no baggage he didn’t have to wait for baggage claim, instead he just headed straight to wait for the car.  
The car arrived and Q settled into the back seat and watched as they drove through a busy city.  
Q ended up in the countryside, and he was dropped off at a huge house in the middle of nowhere; the perfect place for keeping a hostage, but very obvious.  
Q opened the large green front door softly and pulled out his gun, no one was in the front hall, and surprisingly he thought that no one had heard him slip into the house, however he heard groans coming from the a door near by.  
He placed his hand on the cold doorknob and attempted to turn it, it was locked. Q fired a shot at the doorknob that disabled the locking mechanism. The door led to a dark staircase. Q heard shuffling, like people were finally realizing that someone had entered their lair.  
When he reached the halfway point of the stairs, a tall man appeared at the base of the stairs, Q fired a shot into the man’ skull and the man fell backwards and started to bleed out.  
When he hit the bottom of the stairs he heard a moan and a faint,“Q?”  
He found James crumpled in the corner bleeding from his mouth and nose.  
A man charged at Q and Q quickly flipped the man over and shot him dead.  
After a brief assessment of the room, he realized that they were alone.  
James was shivering, so Q donated it to his cause, which warmed him up.  
Q then swung James body over his shoulder and he briskly carried him upstairs and into the car.  
When settled in the car, Q informed MI6 about the damage and then Q started first aid wound care.  
Q wrapped a bandage around a cut on James’ arm, “I didn’t know you could shoot like that, Quartermaster.”  
“Well, I can, James. I was a trained agent but they wanted me for intelligence instead.”  
“Well, now I guess after being kidnapped I am privy to that information.”  
“Yes, James. You are privy to all the information you want. So long as you love me.” Q said as he pressed a kiss to James’ head.  
James was finally safe.


	25. Passcode JAMES BOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bond finding out Q's password to something important is his name?

Bond was doing nothing on this particular day .    
Q was at a conference in Paris for the next week at a convention for cyber hackers to gain intel into a large cyber terrorist group.   
So James was alone.    
He had sat in the flat alone for quite sometime and had grown bored watching The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, without his boffin there to comment on the obscene exaggerations of modern day life.   
James turned the telly off and went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and a box of chocolates, then disappearing into the bedroom.  
 On this particular trip, Bond wasn’t able to speak to Q except for the nights. M had strictly warned them. No texting allowed. So Q had brought one of his ten laptops with him and at night they skyped while James made and ate dinner and when Q ordered from the hotels dining service. But tonight Q couldn’t talk. He was taking a cyber terrorist out to dinner instead. So James was alone.   
He turned the telly back on and started climbing into bed, but he bashed his toe on something.   
"Bloody hell! Is the sodding bed frame that low?” He asked no one.   
James bent down and picked up the curtain around the base of the bed.   
His toe was throbbing so James took a seat on the floor.  His toe was already swelling to an enormous size and it was turning a purple hue. A definite break. However, James lifted up the bed curtain which revealed a rather large safe installed under the bed, slightly raised. Enough for James to bash his toe on.   
He stood up and carefully tipped the bed over on it side so that the safe was revealed.   
It was a safe that used letters and numbers for the code, so James started trying all of Q’s normal passcodes. Including but not limited to Genius, Quartermaster, and also Q’s full name. None of which worked. So James started messing around entering random possible passcodes like cumputer (spelled like that), dildos, and then finally his own name. James Bond. A green light flashed and a beep emitted from the speaker.   
"My fucking god Q. My name. Really?” James said to himself as he opened the lid of the safe.    
The safe was packed with random little things from all of Q’s adventures.   
Photos from Q and James’ trips together and photos of his family. Smiling faces printed on glossy paper, happy memories.    
The telephone rang and James picked it up.   
"James. You found my safe.”   
“Yes. And I’m pretty sure it was worth the broken toe. But really, the passcode.”  
 “I love you, Bond.”    
James smiled to himself and closed the safe, “I love you too, Q.”


	26. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random story that I thought of. It includes the character Ryan from my Q family list. https://www.pinterest.com/iamerik1/character-face-claims-for-00q-fictions/

It was nine in the morning at the Bond flat and Q was just waking up. His dark curls a royal mess, and he was drowning inside a large Bond tee-shirt. His favorite too. A shirt that had so much meaning to Q. It was the first shirt of Bond’s that he had worn and it was wearing out. It was a dark blue shirt that was slowly becoming a drowning mess even for Bond.  
Q swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window.   
The grey London sky was starting to lighten up, and it looked as if it had rained that night.  
Bond was absent from the bed as he was driving out to Q’s family home to get Q’s troubled younger brother, Ryan. He had been struggling with school, and he had been kicked out of his school due to not completing work and being ‘a difficult student.’ Q’s parents could hardly afford a house, let alone a school far-away with full-time boarding, so Q and James were helping out. They were helping pay for the school and they offered up their spare room to the troubled teen.  
Q’s being gay wasn’t an issue for Ryan. He had always been accepting, and he enjoyed James company.   
Q got up from the bed and slowly made the bed.   
He wanted to tidy up the flat before his husband and brother arrived. They were due back at the flat at ten o’clock. So, he needed to do some quick tidying up.   
He threw the dirty clothes that were on a chair into the hamper, making a note that he would have to do the laundry.  
At ten o’clock he heard keys entering the lock. Q realized at that moment that there was a book of naked men on the living room table, so he quickly hid it under the couch.  
The front door swung open and James announced into the flat, “Q. We’re home.”  
“Hi.” Q said as he stumbled to the front door giggling from the naked men book incident, and thinking about how lucky he was to have caught that.   
Q wrapped his arms around his little brother, “Hi Major.” Ryan said as he was squished in his brother’s arms.  
Q then turned his attention to Bond and gently placed his hands on Bond’s face and lightly kissed him, “And hello to you too.”  
Ryan’s hand tightened around the suitcase handle, he was ready to get settled.   
Bond smiled at Q and then at Ryan, “Alright. I guess we’ll take you to your bedroom and then we can give you some down time and then we can go get lunch.”  
Ryan nodded and Bond and Q showed him to the bedroom.  
It was a white room with a medium sized bed and it’s own little bathroom.  
“So you can decorate in here. We just weren’t sure what to do with the room, and decided to have you decorate it to your liking.” Q said as James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist.  
"Thanks." Ryan said as he put his suitcase in the corner.  
"No problem." James said as Q kissed his cheek.  
They left Ryan alone in the room to get settled and went into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.   
“So, how was the drive?” Q asked as he poured James a cup of coffee and brought it over to him.   
James sipped, “Decent. We chatted about school and about the house rules.”  
Q nearly spit out his tea, “Why did you lecture him before he even got here? James...”  
“I just wanted to give him the information so that we don’t have issues.”   
“He’s struggling enough right now, James. I don’t want him to be scared of us. But I’m sorry for overreacting.”   
James smiled, “I know. I jumped the gun on this one.”  
Q took another sip of tea as Ryan came into the kitchen area.   
“Hi, Ryan. Anything you need?” Q asked as Ryan sat down at the kitchen table.   
Ryan shook his head and Q and James looked at each other.  
“Ryan. Q and I want you to know that you are safe here. We are going to try to help you in anyway we can, but you need to try to talk with us. We understand that it’ll take time, but when you’re ready to talk about it, we’ll be here.”  
Ryan nodded and Q got up and opened his arms, “Give your elder brother a hug?”  
Ryan rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Q and broke down.  
Q tightened his arms and whispered, “It’s okay, Ryan. It’s okay.” Q gestured for James to come over and he joined the cuddle pile.  
Ryan’s hot tears seeped through Q’s shirt. The remained in a pile for a while until finally Ryan let go and said, “I’m okay now. Thanks.”  
“You can always talk to us. Either one of us. Me or James. Both of us are on your side. We want to help you. Now. Lunch?”  
Ryan and James nodded simultaneously.


	27. Christmas With The Boothroyds P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I saw your pintrest face claims and I hope you are still taking prompts! 11 siblings for Q... that is like so many of them!! So excited to read about them! So anyway, the prompt is 00Q, with James joining in for the first time to one of Q's family gathering and had to participate in one of their traditional family bonding activities to Q's dismay. Anything funny or absolutely tooth rotting fluffy will be loved +++. Thank you so much!

James sat in the kitchen dressed in a ridiculous Christmas sweater covered in red, green, and white. He hated Christmas. He was an utter Grinch when it came to Christmas. However, he was going to be going to Q’s parents for the first time, and for the first time meeting all eleven of Q’s siblings. And James was worried. He was worried that he wasn’t going to be liked by Q’s family. He killed for a living for christ’s sake.   
Q came into the kitchen dressed in his own Christmas sweater, “Ready to go love?”  
James groaned.  
“I know you don’t want to go. But do it for me. Please.” Q said as he grabbed the car keys.   
James wrapped his arms around his quartermaster’s waist and pulled him in a hug and kissed his neck, “How can I say no to you?”   
Q smiled, “You simply can’t. Because you love me.” Q handed James the keys. “You’re driving.”  
James kissed Q’s neck again, “Alright. But you owe me a good cuddle when we get back.   
“Of course.”   
Q grabbed the overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder. The bag was nearly as big as him and he almost fell over.  
James chuckled he loved his thin, tall, and lanky boyfriend. He could just be so cute sometimes.   
“Why don't you let me take that.” James said as he helped Q get his footing.   
Q dropped the bag on the floor, “Okay.”   
They went out to the Aston Martin and James put the bag in the back as Q took claim of the passenger's seat from no one.  
James got into the driver's side and immediately turned the radio on, and Christmas music started emitting from the speakers.   
“James, turn that bloody music off.” Q plugged his ears.   
“I can’t believe that you hate Christmas. You seem like the person to like Christmas.”  
“I hate Christmas, Bond. And I can’t bloody believe it that you love it.”  
Bond’s favorite holiday was Christmas, and he went all out. The music, the tree, everything. And Q managed to deal with Bond’s addiction. But the music was a little much.  
It was a thirty minute Christmas music filled drive to Q’s parent’s house and when they finally arrived at the house Q was ready to scream from Christmas music overload.  
Bond grabbed the bag from the back of the car and Q lead him to the front of the house.   
It was a beaten down house, and extremely small. Everything seemed to be broken from the outside. You could tell that almost every window in the house had been broken and then glue back together and used again. The house was falling apart on the outside and James was surprised that thirteen people could be living in the house.   
Q’s older siblings were at home, so they could help the family out. Normally Q’s parents worked all the time and then the older kids would go off to work and come back when the kids were at home. Q was a huge supporter of his family, he sent money back to his parents all the time. It took a long time for them to accept money from any of their kids, but then they realized that they really needed help. Q’s younger brother, Ryan, was struggling. He was found out to be dyslexic very young and the problem was that he couldn’t function in regular school. He needed special schooling, and that was expensive. But besides that Ryan had a slew of other health problems due to being born severely premature with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. But he was just diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis, and a rather severe case that had gone unnoticed for a long time, due to a very slow progression. So, the family was trying to deal with the complications from having to purchase thousands of dollars of equipment.   
“So. I’m meeting your family finally.”  
Q nodded briskly, “Be careful in the living room. It’s tight in there. Ryan got sick and he’s in there plugged in. If something gets unplugged it can be really dangerous for him. He’s using his vest, but he’s also using a nasal cannula. He can hardly breathe, so we need to keep him calm.”  
They reached the front door and Q gently knocked on the door.   
Running footsteps were heard from behind the door and then the door flung open and a blonde woman appeared.  
“Major!” She outstretched her arms. And Q was pulled into them.   
His mother then looked at Bond, “Is this him?” She asked with wide eyes gleaming with a certain happiness.   
Q rolled his eyes slightly, “Yes. This is James.”  
The woman pulled James into a hug, “You can call me Sarah, James. It’s very nice to meet you. Sorry that the house is dirty. We’ve been quite busy.”  
“It’s no problem.” James said with a slight smile.  
Sarah smiled, “Well, why don’t you come in. And Major can introduce you to everyone.”  
A tall man showed up at the door, “Major! Is this James?”  
Q nodded, “Yes. This is James.”  
The man who appeared to be Q’s father stretched his hand out and shook James’, “I’m George. Come in. Sorry for the mess as my wife probably told you we’ve been quite busy.”  
“It’s no problem.” James said as they were brought into the house.  
The house was falling apart. It was dark and the wooden floors were cracked and broken.  
“Kids! Major’s home!” Sarah yelled up the stairs.   
A stamped formed and a ton of small children sprinted over to Major and started dangling from him. The older kids such as the triplets came up from the basement. But Michael was upstairs as he had been playing with the kids.  
All the kids introduced themselves to Bond and started dangling from him as well.  
Soon Q decided to head into the living room to see his younger brother.  
The living room was converted into Ryan’s room, his bed had been moved downstairs and he was wrapped in a ton of blankets with his nasal cannula in and his vest on vibrating to get the mucus out of his lungs.There were space heaters plugged into the wall to keep the room warm.  
“Hey, bro.” Q said as he entered the heated room.  
Ryan’s eyes lit up, “Major!” He started coughing and started breathing into the tube connected to his vest.   
“You okay?”  
Ryan nodded as he settled back down. He spotted James at the doorway and smiled, “Is that him?”  
“Yes. That’s James.” Q said as he looked back at James and smiled. “James, this is my brother, Ryan.”  
“Hi, Ryan. I’m James.” They shook hands.   
They all sat and talked and around six o’clock, George and James lifted up the kitchen table and brought it into the living room so that they could all eat dinner together. Everyone sat at the table, which consisted of a great chicken and a lot of pie. James loved it.  
After dinner they set up games and puzzles for the family to do.   
All the small girls were climbing all over James and Q was spending time with his older brother’s and hanging out with Ryan, until he went to bed.  
Finally at 9 they moved the kitchen table back to the kitchen and then Q and James headed to bed.  
“I think that we need to have Ryan move up to London with us.” Q said as he slipped under the covers.  
“Okay. You have a cool family. I like them.”


	28. Christmas With The Boothroyd's Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh right. I think that I should mention that there is casting of all the family members over on my pinterest page. My pinterest user is IAMERIK1 I believe. And the casting page is called something like Face claims for 00Q fanfics.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/iamerik1/character-face-claims-for-00q-fictions/

The next morning there was snow on the ground much to Q’s dismay. About three inches was Q’s guess.  
James was holding on to Q tightly as he slept, this was like most nights, James routinely had night terrors. He would wake up screaming, with trouble calming down, and then he would hug Q and hold him at night to calm down. So, Q was guessing that James had had a tad of a night terror the night before.  
He ran his hand over James hair and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.  
Delicious smells were wafting from the kitchen already. The smells of bacon, pancakes, and cookies. It was an odd tradition that they had during the Christmas time, where when the family was all together and on the first real snow of the winter, Sarah would make breakfast that included a ton of cookies. And due to the first snow coming it was the time of year when they went to go look for Christmas tree coming.  
Q carefully slipped out of bed and slipped on a pair of clean clothes and headed downstairs.  
He met his mother in the kitchen, “Good morning, Major. So, ugh.. James.. did you?” She asked with a little giggle as she tied up her hair with a hair band.  
“God mum, god. Why did you even ask that?”  
“Well, you two went to bed awfully early. And I thought I heard some ruckus.” Sarah said as she handed Q a cup of tea.  
Q sipped his tea, “We were discussing stuff.”  
Sarah wrapped her arms around her son, “You don’t mean that you are breaking up with him. I like James. We all like James. He’s a good match for you.”  
“No. We were talking about something that I want to actually bring up with you.”  
Sarah handed her son a cookie, “And what would that be?”  
Q sipped his tea, the bitter beverage slipped down his throat, “James and I, we want to open up our flat to Ryan.” His mother sighed and returned to cooking, batter smearing on her face. “I just think that it would be good for him. To get out and see the world a little. His doctors would be close. We could set him up at a good school...”  
Sarah sighed, “I thought it might be about something like this.”  
“Mum, don’t feel bad. You’ve tried so hard to make sure that he’s in a good place. The least James and I could do is set him up with us. You have all the other kids to worry about. It wouldn’t be a problem.”  
Sarah embraced her son, “Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing. We should ask him first though. Before any final plans are made.”  
Sarah nodded.  
“Before final plans are made for what?” James appeared at the door to the kitchen.  
He wrapped his arms around Q’s waist and kissed his cheek, “Hello, and we were just talking about Ryan and him moving in.”  
“Great.” James said with a genuine smile.  
Sarah handed James a cookie, “Thank you. I just want the best to him. Now, how do you like your coffee.”  
“Black.” James and Q said simultaneously.  
James kissed Q’s neck, “You know me so well, love.”  
“Ew.” Ginger appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, “Stop kissing my little brother.”  
Sarah sighed and then handed her a cookie, “Ginger, good morning. And they are dating, and both adults. They are allowed to kiss each other. Better then when you and Dave got together.”  
Some coughs disturbed a brief silence causing Sarah to turn on her heel and go running into the living room.  
Q followed his mother and helped her situate Ryan who was having a wake-up cough attack.  
His mother helped him sit up and started clapping his back, Ryan’s face was turning a light shade of purple as he attempted to breathe.  
“Come on, honey. Breathe for mummy. Come on.” Sarah prompted as she hit clapped his back trying to move the gunk in his lungs.  
After a couple seconds of trying, Ryan’s color returned to normal and he relaxed, “I think it’s time to put your vest on.”  
Ryan nodded and Q and his mother helped Ryan into the vest and started the vibrations.  
“How do you feel today?” Q asked as he handed his brother a glass of water.  
Ryan shrugged, “Okay.”  
“Good. Do you want anything?”  
Ryan shook his head and grabbed a book from the table.  
Q nodded and his mother and him headed back into the kitchen.  
“Is he okay?” Ginger asked worriedly.  
Sarah nodded briskly, “Yes. The mucus had just started settling. He couldn’t breathe. But he’s fine now.”  
Q grabbed his tea and continued sipping on it as Sarah and James chatted.  
Everyone came down for breakfast and then it was tree time.  
George grabbed saws from the shed with Michael, Theo, and John, and everyone suited up in their winter best and then headed out into the cold. Everyone but Ryan who decided it would be better if he stayed inside, his elder sister Ginger joined him.  
The family hiked out onto their property and found a tree that was about five feet in height and decided that it was the one. Of course it wasn’t a huge and splendid tree, but was good enough for the family.  
James and George and the elder boys excluding Q took their saws and started at it as the girls and Q ran around grabbing sparse branches to bring into the house.  
Little Emily climbed into James’ arms on the way back to the house and was completely fascinated with James’ very small amount facial hair.  
Once inside everyone gathered in the living room and set the tree up as Ginger played a Christmas tune on the old broken down piano.  
As James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist he realized that he was happy. For the first time in his miserable life he was very happy.


	29. Little Brother Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a prompt.. finish the Ryan/Q/James one you just did.. want to know why Ryan is so angsty.. (I live for angst) .. Nice blog by the way.. I love Tom Hardy but I also love me some 00Q. (Tomhardyschef on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> Aw thanks. Here it is. And for anyone who wants to see the face claims here they are:
> 
> Family face claims: https://www.pinterest.com/iamerik1/character-face-claims-for-00q-fictions/

It was a chilly Monday afternoon. Q had just gotten off work and he was headed home. Briefcase in hand, backpack over his back, and a smile across his face. He had gotten major hacking done that day, he was extremely happy with his work, and he was heading home to his wonderful boyfriend and his little brother.

As he walked the crowded streets he tried to imagine where James was at the moment. He was on a “business trip”. Q knew that he was in Germany tracking down some intelligence, and he was due home that night. However, Q always liked to dream about what James was up to at the very moment.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket as he approached the door to the flat building. As he slid the keys into the locking mechanism he thought about James sitting on a plane; on his way home to Q.

The door to the flat building opened and Q hurried inside to the warmth of the flat building. He slid into the lift and hit the button to the 15th floor. As he waited he dreamt of what he could do with James that night. Sit, have dinner with Ryan, watch a movie, make sure Ryan was asleep, and then have sex. Q was missing the sex. With Ryan around they had to coordinate when things were going to happen. Mostly they would sneak out during their lunch breaks and “see” each other.

The lift arrived at the 15th floor and Q headed over to the door to their flat, he knew that Ryan would be home by now as the mail that normal was on the front step at this time was gone.

He opened the door to the flat and slid inside, “I’m home, Ryan.”

Ryan was seated at the table in the kitchen bent over his homework trying to study.

“I don’t understand this.” Ryan mumbled under his voice throwing his pencil across the room.

Q put his stuff down on the other end of the table, “What don’t you get, Ry?”

“Everything. I’m just... I’m fucking stupid.” Ryan said as he picked up his papers and threw them. Coughing as the papers settled on the floor.

Q started clapping Ryan’s back trying to move the junk in his lungs around, “You’re not stupid, Ryan. The reason you can’t read well is because you’re dyslexic. It’s gonna take time, but we have a doctor who’s gonna help you learn to read. We’re working on it. And James and I can help you. Okay?”

“I was supposed to learn to read in primary school! Not now!” Ryan got up and pushed the table. He was too weak to knock it over. He stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Q stood there for a moment, taking in what was going on. He knew that he needed to leave Ryan alone for a little bit, so he started picking up the scattered papers placing them in a neat pile on the table. He then brought his stuff into the master bedroom and tidied up a bit, until he decided it was time to go talk to Ryan.

He lightly knocked, which turned out to be more of a tap, on the bedroom door. And then slowly opened the door, “Hey, Ryan, do you want to talk?”

Ryan was sitting up in bed with his legs under his covers looking rather disheveled, “Why am I stupid, Major? I don’t understand. Why does everybody make fun of me because I can’t read properly.”

“I don’t know, Ry. But they are shit people. Don’t let them get the best of you.”

“How can I not let it get to me, Major?” Ryan asked as he hugged his pillow tightly.

Q placed his hand on top of Ryan’s, “I don’t know little brother. That’s what you gotta figure out on your own. They’re just mean.” Q said as he rested his hand on his brother’s back.

“I just don’t want to look stupid anymore.” Ryan said as tears started pouring out of his eyes.

“You’re not stupid, Ryan. You’re very intelligent. You just learn differently than everyone else.” Q handed his little brother a tissue, “Now, let’s start on that homework shall we?”

Ryan nodded as he knew he would have to do it anyways as it was all due tomorrow.

They headed towards the kitchen table, “What do you want to start on?” Q asked as he sat down next to Ryan.

“Maths?”

“Okay.”

They whizzed through math with Q providing helpful tips about the pre-calc Ryan was doing. But when they moved onto reading next, Q noticed the instant change from fast to a very slow pace. He was supposed to be reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare, however with the confusing language and the letters Ryan got easily frustrated.

“How about I read it to you and you take notes on my computer?”

Ryan nodded, so Q headed into the master bedroom/office and grabbed one of his many computers. He set up a Word document and handed it over. He picked up the book and started to read out loud. “Act 1 Scene 1. Elsinore. A platform before the castle. Francisco at his post. Enter Bernardo.” Q then came up with various silly voices to distinguish one character from another. Bernardo sounded like a mouse almost, “Who’s there?” And Francisco came in with a booming voice, “Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself.”

He continued until Act One was over, “Review of the chapter?”

Ryan smiled, “Two guards are watching for a ghost that has appeared the two previous nights. The ghost is of the dead king Hamlet. But when he comes to them he won’t speak. They wish to bring the news of the ghost to Hamlet’s son, also named Hamlet, in the morning.”

“Yes. That would be correct. Good job. Another subject now?”

“Science.”

Ryan smiled as Q pulled out the notes that he needed to review for the test.

James came home right around midnight.

He quietly entered the flat and locked the door behind him. The lights in the kitchen were still on, which was unusual as normally they would be off when he came home. But it all made sense when he entered the dining area because passed out on the table was Q and Ryan. Heads rested on the piles of homework.

James tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was fast asleep. James scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the master bedroom and put him in bed. As he was tucking Q in he said, “Good night, Q. I love you.”

In a very sleepy state Q sleepily said, “I love you too. I got him to study.” He smiled through the fact that he was half asleep.

James smiled, “I know, but it’s time for you to sleep, love.”

Q nodded and rolled over in bed.

James went back into the kitchen and lifted Ryan up and carried him to bed.

Then he went back into the master bedroom and curled up with his arms around Q, “I love you, Q. Good night, love.”

James woke up to the bird chirping, he went and to wake up Ryan who was sleeping peacefully, completely under his cover.

James carefully shook him a little and coughs emitted from under the covers. He pulled the covers back and sat Ryan up and started clapping his back, “Good morning, Ryan.”

Ryan waved with his hand as he coughed violently.

After the coughing subsided, James let Ryan go shower and get dressed as he got his morning coffee from the kitchen.

Q appeared in the kitchen a few minutes after James arrived, “Good morning, James.” He said as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

Bond moaned a, “Good morning, Q. You were up late.”

“Yes. But I got him to really sit down and study. We figured out what worked. And he feels better about himself.”

“That’s good.” James said as he kissed Q’s cheek.

Breakfast consisted of toast and coffee for the three men and then Ryan left to go to school.

James wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, “We’re alone.” He sang.

Q giggled and pulled James by the collar of his shirt into the master bedroom.


	30. James and Monique Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTF! Bond.
> 
> I'm always taking prompts

MTF!Bond

Q had felt that his relationship with Bond was becoming strained. It seemed as though every day James was less and less social, not that being social was one of James strengths anyways, but he had also grown distant.

So when James had announced that it was time they have a heart-to-heart, Q had been concerned about a possible breakup.

The older blonde man sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Q got a cup of tea and sat down at the next seat, “You wanted to speak to me?” Q came across rather blunt, which was an accident.

James fidgeted in his chair, which was unlike him, “Yes, I have to say that I’m sorry for being distant lately.”

Q relaxed a tad, “I was worried that we were going to be over.”

James chuckled, “Yeah, no. All I wanted to say is that I’m sorry.”

Q nodded, he knew that wasn’t the full reason for the meeting, but he respected that Bond needed time.

It wasn’t until that night, when they were sitting in bed, that the truth came out.

James was holding Q in his arms staring blankly at the television screen, “I want to be a woman, Q. I am a woman.”

Q sat up abruptly and looked at James with his head tilted and in a soft voice said, “Really?”

James nodded worrying about the next possible thing to happen. Q getting angry, moving out, never seeing him again, and knowing his long kept secret.

“Okay.” Q said calmly, “I honestly thought you were going to break up with me.”

James smiled, “No, I could never do that. But with me saying this, Q, I want you to know that I really do mean what I’m saying. I know it can’t be this easy for you.”

“It is. And it is because I love you. Man or woman, Bond. You’re my partner.” Q said as he wrapped his thin arms around his partner, “So, what do you want me to call you?”

“I haven’t really thought of that, but I think that maybe Monique might work. After my mother. But I’m not ready to come out at MI6. If I could be your wife just between us that would be nice, at least for now. That would be nice.”

Q kissed the tip of James’ nose, “Of course, love. Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

Q smiled and nodded his head, “No problem, love. And now that I know I can help you.”

Monique nodded, “Do you mind if I go change?”

Q shook his head, “Whatever makes you comfortable, Monique.”

Monique smiled and turned on her heel and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a pink tee-shirt.

This was different for Q it would take him time to get used to Monique, but he was happy she was happy.


	31. Daddys' Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Bond and Papa Q and their new baby.
> 
> I'm always taking prompts.

The television blared out a commercial as James and Q sat in bed together. Q sat wrapped in James arms as he grabbed the television remote.

“What are you doing, Q?”

“We need to turn the television down.” Q said as he hit the volume down button multiple times and then nuzzled into James chest.

A whine came from the other room and Q jumped up, but James urged him to lie back down and he got up instead. Within a few moments the crying had ceased and James was coming back into the master bedroom holding a little pink bundle of blanket close to his chest. He lightly jostling the bundle as he sat back down on the bed.

Q slid over and peered into the blanket at the tiny little human wrapped in it, “There’s our little girl.” He cooed as he peeled back the blanket a little bit to reveal their daughter’s hands and more of her face, “There’s daddy and papa’s pretty little princess.”

He gave his daughter his finger and she grabbed it and held on tightly.

Her wisps of honey brown hair stuck straight up, and James lightly brushed his hand over them making them return to a flat state, brushed slightly to the side.

“I wonder if she’s hungry?” James asked as he passed the baby over to Q.

Q nodded and held his daughter close to his chest, “Yeah. Probably. Can you make her the bottle. Lukewarm. Stick the tip of your finger in it when it’s done heating to check it.”

James nodded and kissed the top of Q’s head and then the top of his daughter’s sweet smelling head, “Of course, love. Daddy will be right back princess.”

James left to go make a bottle as Q held their daughter in his arms, gently cradling her head in his right hand, as the television show returned from the commercial break.

She was only five days old and already a pretty good sleeper, at least better than most babies, as she slept for about four hours straight at night. James and Q would switch of every waking so that they both got some amount of decent sleep.

James returned with a bottle and Q slid the nipple into their baby’s mouth.

They returned to watching television as their daughter ate and when she finished Q lightly burped her over his shoulder and used a slightly dirty shirt to wipe the corners of her mouth, “Baby girl was hungry.”

James smiled and kissed his husband’s forehead.

This was the way Bond liked life. At home with his husband and his new baby girl. With minimal distractions.

There was a knock on the door and James went to go answer it as Q continued to watch over their daughter.

He heard some talking and then some footsteps and then a woman’s voice say, “Oh there’s our quartermaster. More like our baby-master now huh, James.”

“Eve.” Q said with a sigh as she stepped into the bedroom. She had obviously just gotten off work as she was dressed in formal attire. “Good to see you, Eve.” Q said with a smile.

Eve smiled back, “Good to see you to, Q. Now who is this little princess?” She sat on the bed next to Q and peered into the blankets.

“This is Lydia.” James said as he came to Q’s side of the bed and put his hand on his husband’s shoulder.

Eve smiled widely, “Well doesn’t she just look like her daddies. Such a pretty girl. You’re going to have to start keeping the boys and the girls away soon enough, Bond. Cause she has both of her dads’ good looks. Well, I really must be off as I have a meeting soon but I’ll come ‘round again later.”

James stopped her before she left, “Eve, before you leave, Q and I were wondering if you would like to be Lydia’s guide parent.”

“Since neither Bond nor I are religious, and we want our daughter to have something like a godparent, but not called a godparent we found the term guide parent which is the same thing just non-religious. So, Eve will you be our daughter’s guide parent?”

Eve smiled, “Of course. But only if I get to hold my guide child.”

“Of course.” Q handed the baby over to Eve who held her close and looked at her.

“She definitely looks like Bond.”

James smirked, “That’s what Q and his parents have been saying.”

“It’s true.” Eve cooed to Lydia. “Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?”

Eve handed James Lydia and then she got on her way, thanking the couple for considering her for the important role.

James got into bed next to Q holding Lydia and rested her on his chest as they continued watching the television program.


	32. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @madwriterscorner (tumblr) : Hey could I have feelsy and fluff or something James has a flashback but his children laughing brings him back better than anything else?

@madwriterscorner : Hey could I have feelsy and fluff or something James has a flashback but his children laughing brings him back better than anything else?

It was almost the fourth of July and Q and James had decided to take a vacation to America with their two young children to see the spectacle that was Independence Day. Q had been meaning to go back to the States for a while, as he had worked there before meeting Bond and before MI6. He had originally been recruited by a large U.S company to do some very high tech work, and so he had lived over there for a year and a half before deciding it was time to go back to England. But in the course of that year and a half he had met lots of friends, and he had recently got back into contact with his friend Oliver, head of the tech facility now, who invited the family over at any time. And considering the fact that Q loved the fourth of July and James and his children had never experienced it, they decided that the fourth would be a great time of year for the family to visit.

It was the morning of first of July and all the packing was done, the last step was to the airport, and get on the plane. The scheduled flight was in four hours, however, Q needed to get his family moving so that they would make it in time, let’s just say moving early in the morning wasn’t his husband nor his daughters’ forte.

James was wrapped in all the sheets as Q was out of bed, and having just showered, was getting dressed.

Q peeled back the sheets and kissed James’ forehead, “Honey, you need to wake up.”

James rolled over in bed and tried to grab the sheets back from Q.

Q pulled the sheets back quickly removing them completely from the bed and leaving James lying in the bed in only his underwear, finally waking up.

“Good morning, Q.”

“Go shower please. I’m going to go wake up the girls.”

James got himself out of bed and then headed into the bathroom, as Q headed into the girls’ room.

He turned on the light to the light green room and found his four year old sitting up in bed, “Pappy!”

“Hi, Princess. Good morning.” Q said as he turned her bedside table’s light on. “It’s time to get ready.”

He heard bouncing coming from the crib and the shouting of “papa! papa! papa! papa!”, “Okay, Angelique, Papa hears you.”

The icy blue-eyed baby girl was standing in her crib jumping as she held onto the crib railing.

“Hi, Angi. Hi, baby girl.”

She jumped up and down in her crib and then Q grabbed her by her waist and lifted her out of her crib.

He put her down and went over to the girls’ closet and pulled out the girls’ attire for the day.

Angi went to the corner of the room where all the toys were stored in a huge bin.

“No. No, Angi. We have to get going we don’t have time to play right now. But you can play on the airplane.”

“P-Plane?” Angi said.

Q nodded, “Yes. Airplane. Now it’s time to get dressed.” Lydia lept out of bed and went running towards the door, “Hey, hey, where are you going?”

“To find Daddy!” Lydia yelled.

Q wrapped his arms around his older daughter trapping her and kissing her, “No you’re not. Daddy’s in the shower and you need to get ready.” Lydia crossed her arms and looked pissed. “After you get dressed you can go find Daddy.”

Lydia shrugged, “Okay.”

Q put Angi in her crib for a moment as he started dressing Lydia in her brown leggings and her purple shirt, “Okay put your socks on, please.”

Lydia grabbed her socks and started putting them on her feet as Q lifted Angi out of her crib.

He briskly changed the one year old’s diaper and then dressed her in a smaller set of brown leggings and a smaller purple shirt. He then brushed Lydia’s hair as James appeared at the door.

“Daddy!” Lydia ran into James arms.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, “Good morning, Lyd. Are you ready to go to America?” Lydia shook her head. “Why not?”

“I’m going to miss kitties.”

“They’re going to have fun with Aunt Eve, okay?”

Lydia nodded and then nestled her face in James’ shoulder.

James kissed her head and then went over to his husband, “Good morning, honey.” Q picked up Angi. “Hi, Angi.” James pressed a kiss to Angi’s forehead and then kissed Q’s cheeks.

“Can you brush the girls’ teeth and I’ll get bags to the front door?”

“Sure, love.” James took his other daughter in his arms as well and then left the room to bring the girls’ into the bathroom.

James got out the girls’ toothbrushes and then helped them both brush their teeth and then he left with Angi as Lydia went to the bathroom.

Lydia came out of the bathroom as James and Q had gotten their stuff ready to be brought downstairs.

Q carried Angi, and the diaper bag, and Lydia walked by herself carrying her own little backpack. While James rolled their bags behind the small group.

They got into the elevator and they arrived downstairs. The car was ready and they loaded the car and then got their daughters into their carseats, and then headed to the airport.

They arrived at the airport around 7 in the morning and waited for the plane until 9.

The Bond’s got on the plane first because of having young children. They got their seats in business class, they never flew anything higher than business class except for work, with James and Q sitting on either side of Lydia and Angi being passed between the two.

Q handed Lydia a container filled with Honey Cheerios for breakfast. She snacked as she colored in her favorite coloring book.

Angi, on the other hand, was busy taking a nap on James’ chest and sucking lightly on James’ right hand pinkie.

“Look at her. She’s so comfy on her daddy’s chest.” Q said as he looked at his husband and smiled.

James laughed a bit, planes were not easy for him, or Q for that matter.

Recently he had been getting really stressed on planes. And so as the plane started moving and getting louder, James started getting tenser.

Suddenly he was fully blown back into a flashback.

He got on a plane, got off the plane, met with a group of people and had gotten tortured, and then he got on a plane again.

It was only when his daughter had been talking with Q and had burst out laughing that he came back to himself and his present state.

He sat there shook up for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Q asked looking concerned.

Lydia looked at her daddy and tilted her head and smiled, “Don’t be sad, daddy.” She kissed James’ cheek and then hugged his arm and giggled.

On the fourth of July it happened again, twice.

They were in America and they went to the beach with their friends. The beach was crowded, which bothered Bond, however it wasn’t until Lydia decided to go for a dip in the water that James freaked out.

Lydia stood in the water and Bond froze.

“James, honey, what’s wrong?” Q asked as he held Angi and turned to his husband concerned.

Bond couldn’t talk.

He saw Vesper drowning flash before his eyes, he saw his daughter drowning in his mind. He grew tense as he watched his daughter drown in his mind over and over again.

“James. James!” Q shouted trying to get James back to present life.

He then heard laughter. And his daughter ran to him laughing and started climbing on him.

He came back to the present and tried not to think about what he had just “seen”.

But later that night the fireworks started.

He sat there. Seeing every single person he had ever shot. Every single person who had ever died around him. Vesper drowning. Friend’s dying. He tried to save them. He tried to save the people he cared about.

Gun shots. Gun shots. Gun shots. Laughing.

He returned to the present and his daughter laughing and shouting, “Daddy look at all the pretty colors.”

He held his daughter close, realizing just how much she really meant to him, if she was able to snap him out of something so scary. He loved his daughter. Not just because she kept the mood light and happier and then finally now was getting him out of his flashbacks. He loved his family because they were his family. They cared about him. No matter what. He he cared about them no matter what.


	33. Oh The Fire is So Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: i would be eternally in your debt if you wrote a tiny something with q and james at christmas! maybe they don't think they'll be able to be together because of a mission but then james surprises q. :) love your blog!

There was a mission on Christmas. When Q had found out that there was a Christmas mission he was crushed. Even though Q hated Christmas he had been excited for the coming Christmas because it would be his first Christmas with James. But on the Monday before Christmas M had strolled up to Bond and smashed that idea. And now Bond had left the apartment leaving Q alone.

Q sat at his computer on Christmas Eve, if anyone asked him about how much he had drank he would say that he had drank a few drinks. But he was working at his computer so he was relatively safe. He was on Tumblr. Randomly reblogging random photos of people and things that sparked his drunk interest. He wouldn’t remember what he reblogged later on probably.

At midnight he received a message from James, “Happy Christmas, love. I’m sorry I’m not able to be home.”

Q quickly typed back, “I miss you. I wish you were home. Happy Christmas. I love you. I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Good night, Q.”

Q smiled and typed a quick, “Good night, James.”

He hopped into bed and then threw the covers over himself. He laid in bed trying to fall asleep, and it took about an hour until he finally drifted off.

He awoke and checked the clock, 9 A.M., he figured he wasn’t going to sleep any more. So he swung his legs out of bed and was hit with a migraine as the sunlight streamed into the window into his eyes. Q had a massive hangover. So, he headed into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.

There was a knock on the front door and Q went to go answer it.

He wrapped his hand over the door handle and pressed his other hand to his forehead.

“Happy Christmas, Q.”

James stood at the door.

Q laughed and wrapped his arms around James’ neck, “You’re home.”

“I am.”

They kissed pressed their lips together and embraced each other. James’ fingers became entwined in Q’s curls and he pressed in harder.

“Happy Christmas, James.”

They closed the front door and hugged again.

“How are you home?” Q asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around James’ neck.

“I managed to finish the mission. And I told M to fuck off. I’ll deal with him later. But for now I am going to light the fireplace.”

James let go of Q, who went to go make coffee for James, and James went to go light the fire.

They sat by the fire together cuddling as they kissed.


	34. Double Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @gingeroakley (on tumblr): Hi! I was wondering if you could write a Christmas proposal 00q? Like where they both accidentally propose at the same time or Q proposes to James and James gets all salty because he had this big proposal planned?

Q rolled over to his husband and grumbled, “Happy Christmas, love.”

James bolted to a sitting position, “Happy Christmas!”

James loved Christmas and Q hated it. It was an interesting combination as everyone thought that it was the opposite.

They headed out of bed and then both used the restroom, and then Q wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, “Happy Christmas.” They kissed as James’ hands traveled to Q’s ass.

Q moaned slightly and then James stopped, “I’m saving the rest for later.”

James grabbed Q’s hand and pulled him into the living room.

“Well, you’re excited, Bond.”

Bond sat on the couch with Q as they unwrapped their gifts, until there was one left.

“James, there’s one more.” Q said as he pointed under the tree.

James got up and grabbed the small package. It was addressed to him.

He carefully unwrapped it and found a small ring box and Q had gotten up onto one knee.

A few tears started leaking out of James’ eyes and he laughed, “Sorry. I was just going to propose too.”

Q laughed and then put on a serious face, “James, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Q.”

Q slipped the ring on his boyfriend’s ring finger.

They kissed and then hugged, “Are you not happy, James?”

“No, Q. I just wanted to propose to you. I had it all planned out. And now we are engaged and it’s not the same.”

Q wrapped his arms around James, “How about we have another. You can propose to me this time.”

“Okay, Q.”

That night Q and James were at Q’s parents house for Christmas. They didn’t tell anyone about the other proposal and that they were half engaged. They decided to announce it after James’ proposal.

Q sat with his sister Emily on his lap and his parents were close to being asleep in the chairs near the tree.

“Q. There’s another gift. It’s on the tree.”

Q looked at James and kissed him.

He started looking at the tree and finally he saw it. An ornament that was split in half. Q took it off the tree and James smiled, “open it.”

Q opened the ornament and James was on one knee, “Major, Q, I know that today and the past few years have been crazy. But I want you to know that I want to stay with you until the end. Will you marry me?” He slid the ring on his boyfriend’s finger.

Q started tearing up and flung himself into Bond’s arms, “Thank you, James. Yes. Yes. Of course.”

The kissed and the whole family started smiling and cheering like crazy and snapping tons of photographs.

James and Q then stood next to each other and James.

“So something funny happened. We both proposed today. Without knowing about each other’s proposal.”

The family erupted in laughter and then Sarah said, “Well, that means that you both mean a lot to each other.”

James and Q kissed and James slid his ring on.

They were engaged to each other finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way that Q proposed to Bond is how my dad proposed to my Mom. Just a fun little thing I wanted to include into this story.


	35. You Try Try Try Wasting Your Sixx Lovely Bones Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon (on tumblr): Ok but, imagine a really dark, angsty 00Q fic to the song “The Lovely Bones” by Dead and Divine (Tw: drug and alcohol mention in the song)
> 
> I also loosely based this on Try, Try, Try by The Smashing Pumpkins as I thought the songs mashed concepts and ideas pretty well. I hope that’s okay. And on Nikki Sixx’s drug use and what happened to him multiple times.
> 
> Major trigger warning for drug abuse and alcohol abuse and death throughout this prompt. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH DRUGS AND ALCOHOL ABUSE And Death!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first ficlet with a song playlist!!!
> 
> The Lovely Bones by Dead and Divine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG57taic7PU
> 
> Try Try Try by The Smashing Pumpkins (I’m not posting the link to the video due to it me being worried about it being triggering. Loosely based on the music video and also the short film it was adapted from.) (this is the lyric video though): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WSqjk427v4
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s Start

Q came home from MI6 early Saturday morning after working a graveyard shift watching Bond get into trouble in Mexico.

He threw his keys on the counter and threw his bag into a chair. He was too sober at the moment. Sober wasn’t his thing. He had too much internal pain to remain sober. He hadn’t been sober since he was about 13 years old. He had been using since he was 13. It started with the alcohol, then it turned in weed (minor but his friends were “more hardcore”), then LSD, PCP A.K.A. Angel Dust had coursed through his system more than once, Ayahuasca, Morphine, DMT, Cocaine, Bath Salts, Special K, Opium, but his main drug of choice was Heroin.

He went into the kitchen and went into one of his boxes containing mass amounts of tea (regular and drug), his tea boxes were where his main stashes were as he knew that Bond only drank coffee. So he would never find them. Inside the tea boxes were the normal tea bags, then there were a few that actually contained Ayahuasca, and then if you pulled back those drug teas you would find his small packets of heroin smashed in between some regular tea bags. He pulled out one small bag that contained 62.44 British Pounds (1.5 grams) worth of Heroin.

He hid his needles in a separate box of “tea”, that really just housed old tea and his needles and spoon.

Q grabbed his lighter from his pocket, the bent and burnt spoon, a small vial of lemon juice, and a needle from the tea box and then headed into the bathroom.

He rested the capped needle on top of the bath tub’s rim and then headed into the kitchen and poured himself some Jack Daniels in a glass and headed back into the bathroom.

He had an almost exact routine that he followed every time he went to go get high. Around James it was tricky to get high. James knew that Q was an addict and that he had an addictive personality, but he would get really angry when Q would do drugs. For good reasons too as drugs weren’t very productive of Q to take part in.

Q often would get high when Bond wasn’t around; for example when Bond was on a trip it was a very good time.

Q followed his routine. He slipped off his work clothes, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor.

He took his underwear off and got into the tub and sat down.

The bathtub for some reason was his favorite place to get high. It was cool and quiet and he could be alone.

The bottle of Jack Daniels was soon opened and Q took a few swigs from the bottle.

Q had a terrific fear of needles, so he would have to get very drunk before even attempting to use a needle on himself. He slammed a few drinks down his throat, feeling the burning sensation as it irritated the tissue of his esophagus.

He watched as his view turned fuzzy, his mind slowly melting into the sweetness of oblivion.

Q tied his belt around his bicep and filled the spoon with water and dropped a few drops of lemon juice and also a few hundred milligrams of the heroin.

His lighter was located in the pocket of his pants, he started heating it. Making the heroin melt into its liquid form. The syringe was being filled in what seemed like ten seconds and it was being pushed through his skin in his arm with rapid speed.

It took a second for the high to hit him, but once it did he disassociated with euphoria starting to take over a short period of time. And then the drug made him pass out right there in the bath tub.

James arrived back at the house around 9 o’clock that morning and found Q’s stuff strewn out all over the place, “Q. Q. I’m home. Where are you?”

There was no response, and the kitchen was trashed. It didn’t take long for James to figure out what was going wrong and that Q was probably not sober.

He was unfortunately very used to dealing with Q on benders. The puking, the frantic boy running around the house (sometimes completely naked), and Q trying to push James away as he coped with the drug flushing out of his system.

James knew that Q was an addict. They talked about it quite frequently, and it was something that made James upset. Especially the heroin use, as that had probably started chipping off Q’s life expectancy to something shorter than it could have been without the drugs.

James followed the trail of chaos left in the dust by Q, which led directly to the younger man lying in a bathtub completely zoned out on his drug of choice. Needle still in his arm, spoon hanging loosely in Q’s hand, tourniquet still on tight.

“Fuck Q! What the fuck!”

James started to rip off the belt tourniquet. He slipped the needle out of Q’s skinny arm. He threw the needle into the sink and then checked Q’s pulse. It was low and not stable, and his breathing was laboured.

James immediately got to his feet and ran to grab the telephone. He placed a call to 999 to get an ambulance on the way to his ailing partner and within 10 minutes the emergency team showed up and James showed them to way to the bathroom. He had told the woman on the other line earlier that Q had been naked. And she had advised him to get Q dressed. Not just so that he would be decent when the ambulance arrived, but also so that Q’s body temperature would remain stable.

One of the paramedic told James what he already knew, which was that Q would have to go into rehabilitation until he remained sober enough to possibly break this cycle of addiction. However, Bond knew that that was not going to happen.

This hadn’t been Q’s first time in rehabilitation for his drug use. And James already knew that when Q woke up he was going to be very angry at Bond for calling 999. However, Bond couldn’t watch Q bring himself down anymore, so he called 999 knowing fully well the consequences that that call would entail.

They got Q into the ambulance and then James followed them with his own car.

When they arrived at the hospital the paramedics were rushing Q out of the ambulance and making a mad dash for A&E.

James left his car for the valet and then ran after the paramedics and Q yelling, “Is he okay?!”

An paramedic stopped with him as the others kept running, “No. He flatlined for a good three minutes inside the ambulance. He’s not stable to move. He’s at a major risk right now.”

“He died.” James asked as his face fell and as he watched his partner disappear into the hospital.

“In medical terms. His heart stopped. His brain functions were still present. But yes, in short he did die. He’s very unstable.”

“Will he die?”

“I don’t know the answer to that. And even if I did I am not at liberty to say anything. I’m sorry sir.” The paramedic headed back into the ambulance and James headed into the hospital.

The hospital immediately smelled of antiseptic. And when James finally went into the A&E, however he was stopped by a nurse, “Sir. I can’t let you keep going past my station when I don’t know who you are.”

“That man that just came in is my partner.” James said a matter-of-factly.

James started walking past her and the woman said, “Okay, sir. You may continue to the suites.”

A doctor met with James at the door to the suite that Q was in, “Sir. I cannot let you go in there right now. They are resuscitating your friend-”

“Partner.” James said as he tightening his fists.

“Your partner is being resuscitated. I cannot let you see him right now. However, I need to talk to you about your partner’s very apparent drug addiction-”

“What do you want to know?” James asked.

He didn’t like questiony doctors in the least.

“What drugs does he do? Has he been to rehabilitation before?”

James created a list in his mind of all the drugs Q had ever tried, “He’s tried marijuana, PCP, Cocaine, LSD, Ayahuasca, DMT, Bath Salts, Opium, Special K, Morphine, and Heroin. But his drug of choice is heroin and sometimes on occasion opium. His main addiction revolves around heroin though. And yes. He has tried rehabilitation many times. It’ll work for a short time and then stop working however and he’ll go back to his addiction.”

“Alright. Well I have to put him in a rehabilitative facility. I cannot simply release him from medical care at this point.”

“I understand.”

However Q never stabilized. He never recovered. And on the fourteenth of May in London at St. Thomas Hospital. Q passed away.

All that James could think about was how angry he was at Q. That the addiction had gotten in between James and Q’s future together. And now Q was gone. Forever.

He had taken some leave from MI6 to try and collect himself, but his drinking started to really effect him. And then he knew that it was time to go back to work. Time to go back to being James Bond, the man who never showed almost any emotion, the man who resembled an alcoholic, the man who had lost his partner.


	36. Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon (on tumblr): If you’re taking 00q prompts, can I have drowning q and saviour bond? Could you make it really angsty like they’re being chased or stuck somewhere idk I’m in the mood for angst *chuckles maliciously*.
> 
> And
> 
> Anon (on tumblr) : 00q Prompt I want to write but I’m not good enough! Q ends up on a mission with Bond but they both get trapped in a room filling with water. Q panics but works out a way to get them out but he drowns in the process, and Bond has flashbacks to Vesper. Bond manages to do CPR on Q though and realises how much he needs to appreciate his love for Q after his near-death and fluff/whatever ensues. Thanks, I feel like such a flop dropping this on you because I’m a shit writer :(
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for sexual touching that it unwanted…. Proceed with caution.

They were running. Running from C. They were on a reconnaissance mission, trying to see what and where C was now located as he had broken out of jail. For this trip MI6 had deemed it necessary for James and Q to travel together, one of their first out of many missions they would spend together.

The building that they were surveying was so under the radar that James and even Q had no idea where they truly were. All they knew was that they both were running from C and his henchmen. And that’s when they decided to split up.

James wanted to make sure that Q was safe. He directed Q to where he thought was safe when they reached the end of the hallway they were running down and that split into two paths to the side. They couldn’t turn back. They simply couldn’t. So James took the left path and Q took the right path.

As Q ran he watched as C followed him.

“Hello, Quartermaster. Having fun? I know every inch of this building. You won’t be getting away much longer.” C mocked as started sprinting after Q and suddenly Q was on the ground.

Q felt C caressing his hips and waist as Q’s face rested on the ground. “Oh, how pretty. My gorgeous Quartermaster.” Q turned his face, scraping up the side of it. “Did you really think you would get away?”

“Fuck you, C. I’m not fucking yours.”

C’s hand moved to Q’s ass, his hand lightly grazing the area of cloth covering Q’s ass.

Q tried jerking his body, but C’s pressure with his hands pushed him back to the ground, “But you are mine. Who said you get to decide? I’ll use you as I want.” C said as he rolled the Quartermaster over in the tight hallway.

Q laid on his back helpless with C sitting on his abdomen stroking his covered cock. Q managed to spit in C’s face.

“Ahhh. Feisty. Don’t worry I’ll break you eventually.” C said as he squeezed the area he had been previously caressing with his hand.

“Fuck you!” Q laughed slightly, “Just wait till James gets his hands on you. You won’t last a second!”

C lowered his hand and slapped Q’s face, “What did you say, Quartermaster?” C chuckled maliciously, “We’ve already dealt with our friend Bond. He’s long gone by now.” Q spit again and C slapped him again. “I can make you love me. I’m not such a bad person, Q.”

“How do you think that I would ever love you?! I could never love a fucking idiot who can’t even cover his fucking trails. Really, you need to get better at that. You leave obvious trails that anyone could follow.”

C clocked Q in the face. Q could feel the warm blood seep out of his veins turning into a bruise as C went back to caressing his waist and Q’s package.

“It’s not hard. We’re going to have to work on that.” C said with an evil laugh.

Q saw his chance as C leaned over to kiss him. He sent his foot out and it collided with C’s extreme hard on.

“You little fucker.” C said as he winced in pain and let go for just enough time that Q could push himself back with his hands.

He ran and ran until he ran into a room with only one entrance (the one he came from), he was trapped. And then the entrance started closing.

Q tried to get through but it didn’t work, he sat down and contemplated what was going to happen, but he didn’t have to contemplate what was going to happen for long for the room started filling with water.

It came from many spouts spread all over the entire chamber.

At first Q didn’t understand why the room was filling with water and then it hit him. One of the walls appeared to be glass. He had to believe that James was on the other side of that glass. But that it was only one sided. It was the only way he could cope at the moment.

He couldn’t swim. His mother tried to teach him how but he never got the hang of it. He always ended up drowning…. drowning that was it! That was what was going to happen to him and he was going to cause James to have a flashback. That was the point of this sick mind game.

He started to think that he needed to figure out a way to get James to figure that out too. He stayed in one corner the corner near the right hand side of the glass and mimied shoot and then pointed to the left. He hoped that James had seen him. He kept going through the mime over and over in hopes that it was be seen.

James was fighting off C’s henchmen when he saw his partner mime that he was going to stay where he was and that James needed to shoot the glass.

James didn’t want to hurt Q. But watching the tank fill up at a rapid rate made him fight harder.

He was reminded of what happened to Vesper her drowning and her dying.

He killed the last henchmen right as the water drowned Q. James had to think fast. He grabbed the gun from the last henchmen killed knowing that that bullet could penetrate that glass because it was shot with a gun of a high enough caliber. It would only take a couple shots, but Q was now moving slightly because he couldn’t move himself he was moving with the water.

James realized there was a drain in the floor. He knew that this was a game. That if he shot through that glass the water would drain and then he could have time to save Q before C realized the chamber had been broken.

He braced himself for the shots. One shot. Two shots. No blood.

The glass shattered and the water started draining quickly. James swam to Q and grabbed his body.

He wasn’t breathing.

Vesper’s face took over Q’s for a moment as James had a flashback to Vesper’s death. He started CPR as the water finished draining.

He saw Vesper one moment and then saw Q and it kept going back and forth and back and forth until finally Q’s eyes fluttered open just as C came into the room.

“I see you saved him.” C announced as he smiled evilly.

“No thanks to you.” James said as he held the gun up.

Q managed a few words, “James, kill him. Do the world a favor.”

Blood.


	37. Prince Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenyar (on tumblr). I really love BAMF Q and you wrote him so well previously! (♡.♡) If you don’t mind writing another prompt: 00Q, where Q is actually part royalty to maybe a country eg: Belgium via his grandfather or something and is 15th in line for the throne but he is also a british citizen because of his mother so that is why he is able to work with MI6. However all hell breaks loose when Q is kidnapped not because he is Q but because he is a prince? Cue Bond charging in and later awkwardly meet the family?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that this is okay!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to see the casting for the family for Q: https://www.pinterest.com/iamerik1/character-face-claims-for-00q-fictions/

Q had been missing for three days. MI6 would not let James intervene before the end of three days because for some unknown reason to James Belgium was involved. And now the clock was striking twelve A.M on the third day.

He had packed a suitcase and was heading to Belgium in an hour to collect his boyfriend of six months.

James packed Q’s favorite pajamas, toiletries, and also multiple changes of clothes.

He tried phoning Q for the hundredth time, no answer again, the reason for this kidnapping was unknown. Normally there was a pretty obvious reason for the kidnapping, but MI6 wasn’t involved and that scared James.

The car arrived and James zipped the suitcase shut and then headed down to the lobby of the flat.

When he got in the car, he attempted to phone Q again, yet again no answer.

At approximately three o’clock in the morning, James arrived in Belgium, and headed to a small storage unit where Q was being held.

The hallways were filled with all kinds of twists and turns however the tracking device that James had installed in Q’s arm earlier that year (after Q had put one in James’ arm) helped him greatly in tracking him down.

Q was located near the corner he was at now. James pulled out his gun and opened a door.

Q was sitting in a corner, but he wasn’t tied up and someone else was assisting him already. Someone who James didn’t know.

The guards were shot dead, lying in a pool of their mixed blood.

“Q? Who is this?” James pointed the gun at the other man’s head.

“Don’t shoot James. This is my father.”

James dropped the gun, “I’m sorry.”

The man got up and looked at James. He was tall, thin, with gray hair that had obviously been the same as Q’s at some point in time, they even had the same glasses.

“I’m George Boothroyd.” He reached his hand out for a handshake. “Who are you?”

James smirked as he grabbed the man’s hand and shook it, “Bond. James Bond.”

“He’s my boyfriend, father.” Q said as he got to his feet. His legs shook as James soon wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and got some weight off his feet.

George smiled, “Well nice to meet you, James.”

They assisted Q into getting out of the building and getting him into a very nice town car.

When they arrived at their final destination they were idling at a very large house that was very intricate in design.

“You live here?” James asked as he gulped. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend’s family was incredibly rich.

“No. My family lives here.” Q responded.

Servants helped get Q out of the car and into the house and finally James heard the answer to one of his many building questions.

“Prince Major, you’re back!” One servant announced.

Q shot a smile at a puzzled looking James. He was then taken to the private quarters with James trailing behind.

They ended up in a bedroom that was obviously Q old bedroom.

Computer parts were on the ground, framed drawings scattered around the room, and a large bed. The room was elegant though. Beautiful in fact.

“So, you mean to tell me that you are a prince?”

Q nodded, “I’m 15th in line for the Belgian throne. My grandfather is currently king, and the reason that I was kidnapped was because I was being used as ransom against him.”

James put his hands on Q’s waist, “So all this time I have been dating you, you have been a prince?”

“Yes. All my life. But don’t worry love. I’m not going to get to the throne.” Q explained.

James smiled, “I always knew that there was something princely about you.”

“Are you terribly angry with me? I’m sorry I lied. I just did it to protect my family.”

“I understand, Q. It makes sense. I’m not angry.” James hands worked their way down to rest on Q’s ass.

The door opened, James quickly removed his hands, and a blonde woman stood in the doorway, “Major! You’re back!” She hugged Q and then turned to Bond. “You must be James. I’m Sarah. I’m Major’s mother.”

James smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

“I would like to invite you down to dinner. It’ll be ready in about thirty minutes. All the family is back now!” She smiled and hugged Q, “It’s good to see you darling.”

“Good to see you too, Mum.”

“I must go get ready. Nice to meet you, James.”

She left them in the room and Q opened his closet and stripped down to nothing.

James approached him and rested his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his neck.

“I need to change, love.” Q said a matter-of-factly.

“Fine.” James said as he let go.

James straightened his own clothes up as Q got dressed in a tux. James found it amusing to see his boyfriend in a tux. He tied Q’s bow tie, kissed him and then headed to dinner.

The dinner table was massive packed with food for the fifteen people that would be eating there.

“Well, this is a rather large table for you and your parents.” James said quietly and with a little chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Q’s waist.

“I have eleven siblings, James. Trust me. It’s the perfect size.”

James’ face dropped, “Eleven. How am I supposed to remember all their names?” James whispered as they took their seats.

They were the first people to come downstairs so they sat and had some small talk until Q’s parents came down.

“So, what do you do, James?” Sarah asked as a few children came down and took their seats.

“Well. I work with Major. At his tech company.” That was always the back up for them. That they met at a fake tech company and not MI6.

“Ah.” George said as he helped one of their youngest children sit down. The child was around 4 and was sitting next to George. “You must be very intelligent.”

“He is father. He’s very intelligent.”

Bond looked down at his lap where Q’s hand was resting on his thigh.

Q explained that the two young girls were his sisters Emily and Stacy who were 4 and twins. And as the rest of the family came down he gradually introduced them all.

At the end of dinner, Q and James headed back upstairs to his childhood bedroom and undressed and got into bed.

“So how exactly are you working at MI6.” James said as he rolled onto his side to face Q.

As James rested his hands on Q’s pelvis Q responded, “My mum is British. My father is Belgian.”

James nodded, “Ah.”

“I love you, James. Does the fact that I am a prince change how you look at me?”

“No sweetheart, you’re still my Q.”


	38. Christopher Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: You’re taking prompts? What about some type of violence towards a pregnant Q? Bonus if he and James are in a committed relationship and had been having problems conceiving? Whether or not it lives is at your discretion…
> 
> LOVED THIS PROMPT SO MUCHHHHHH!!! The name Christopher was suggested by @annamarkt and the idea that Q originally wanted to name his kid something bizarre was from @sunaddicted!!! YEEE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I’m so bad at naming people!!

The walk to MI6 from James and Q’s apartment was a short stroll. It was good exercise for the pregnant Q to exercise a little bit each day until he went into labor.

His stomach was massive at this point, however not as large as it would get as he was only eight months. But he was on leave from work already and in the mornings and the afternoon he walked James to work and then went home to continue nesting for the baby.

It was a beautiful spring late afternoon and he was walking towards MI6 to meet Bond and walk with him home. His large belly making it difficult for him to walk.

Q felt a small kick and his hand flew down to his stomach and rested there. He smiled as he walked, for he loved being pregnant.

Him and Bond had been trying to conceive for a long time. After they had gotten married four years ago they had immediately started trying for a child, but they had no luck and were starting to lose all hope until a gorgeous day in September. Q had been feeling terrible for a week and Bond and him did the routine tests starting at 9 DPO. The first test that they took came up positive. False positives were rare so Q wrapped his arms around Bond. “We’re having a baby. I’m pregnant, Bond. I’m pregnant.”

James wrapped his arms around his husband as they both started to cry, “You’re pregnant, Q.” He kissed his husband. “You’re pregnant. Finally.” James removed one hand and pressed it against Q’s stomach, “Our baby’s in there.”

This was the first time Q had ever seen James cry and he was bawling.

They embraced and James kissed his husband again.

Ever since that day James was a protective daddy to the little fetus growing inside his partner’s stomach. Every night he pressed his ear to Q’s stomach trying to feel even the slightest of kicks. He kissed Q’s belly all the time now, and he even talked to the fetus. James was the most involved parent Q had ever seen. And Q knew that he was going to be a great dad once the baby arrived.

Q stopped in a little coffee shop and grabbed a scone, he was hungry all the time now. He had gained the proper amount of baby weight, even though at the start he was incredibly thin.

He snacked as he walked and stopped at the crossing light in front of MI6.

Then he hit the ground. It was a swift kick to his back and he fell. He caught himself with his hands before he landed on his delicate bump.

When he reached the ground there was a swift kick to his stomach and then the attacker ran away.

People swarmed him and Q tried to cover his stomach screaming, “I’m pregnant! Stop it! Please!”

A woman knelt down next to him, “I’m going to call an ambulance.” She helped him roll onto his back. “It’ll be okay. Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Yes.” Q winced as a bolt of pain seared his lower region. “I need my husband. He’s across the street. Please.”

Someone in the crowd nodded and went running towards MI6.

The woman kneeling next to him called the 999 and followed the instructions.

Within only a few seconds the paramedics arrived and Bond was running towards Q, “Q! Q! I’m here!” He was assisted into the back of the ambulance and a paramedic announced that they were going to have to run an ultrasound in the ambulance.

James held Q’s hand as they fired up the machine. They pulled Q’s pants partially down and put a monitor at the top of the bump.

“The fetus is in distress!” A paramedic yelled to another. “We need to get the baby out now!”

Another paramedic took Bond out of the back of the ambulance and Bond yelled, “I need to be in there!”

“You can’t right now. We have to put him under and get that baby out now. You cannot be in there.”

Bond was forced into the front of the ambulance. He was worried about Q and their child.

In the back of the ambulance Q was already under and they were preparing an emergency c-section.

When the screaming baby was free they immediately cut the cord and wrapped the small baby in aluminum foil (in order to keep him warm).

“It’s a boy. He’s okay.” The paramedic announced through a speaker. “They’re okay.”

James’ eyes filled with tears. A boy, a boy for him and Q to love and cherish for years and years to come. And Q was safe.

When they arrived at the hospital it was a whirlwind.

Q was rushed up to the maternity/paternity ward and Bond ran with the paramedics up to the neonatal unit, with his child in an incubator.

When everything had calmed down a bit he stayed upstairs with the new baby as Q slept, recovering from the immediate surgery.

He pressed his hand against the plastic of the incubator, the tiny baby was moving. His son. His and Q’s son.

A nurse came over and told him he could open the side of the incubator and slip his hand in if he wanted to.

James sanitized his hands and then opened the little hole and slipped his hand in and held the their son’s tiny hand.

He had Q’s hair, dark and curly, but he had James’ complexion.

Tears started slipping out of his eyes, “Hi, baby boy. Hello. Welcome to the world.”

His son’s hand grasped his finger tightly and James started crying harder, not able to control his emotions of love.

“When your wife wakes up you can hold him if you would like.”

“Husband. When my husband wakes up.” James corrected as he smiled at his child.

The nurse smiled, “I’m sorry. I’m so used to hearing wife that I just assume.”

“That’s okay.” James could not believe that he had just said that’s okay. Normally he would get angry. But for right now he was too happy to be angry.

After an hour Q was awake and in a wheelchair and going up to the neonatal ward with James.

James had been alerted to Q waking up and had hurried downstairs.

“He’s beautiful. Just like his Papa.” James said with a smile on his face.

Q smiled at James, he was still a tiny bit out of it, “Really? What does he look like?”

“He’s tiny. But he has your unruly hair.” James started crying again. “Ugh. I’ve been crying too much.”

Q held onto James’ hand as they reached the neonatal floor, “It’s okay.”

They arrived on the floor and Q was helped into a rocking chair and a nurse brought out the tiny baby and rested it on Q’s naked chest. An instant bond was formed.

“He’s beautiful, Bond. It’s our baby. He’s gorgeous. Hi little Christopher.” Q said as he brushed his son’s hair with his fingers.

James kissed his husband’s forehead and Christopher’s forehead, “So, Q, you finally decided on a normal name.” James teased.

“It fits him. Our little Christopher.”

“Our little Christopher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEE BABY CHRISTOPHER!!!!


	39. Little James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Q dealing with James after a mission causes brain damage
> 
> This ficlet has a playlist!!!: https://play.spotify.com/user/iamerik11/playlist/5PLc1MFPsVynhqb4eQ8kSi

“James, love, it’s time for you to go to the restroom.” Q said as he shook his husband.

“No. I don’t wanna go pee pee. I wanna sleep.” James announced as he grabbed his stuffed rabbit.

Q tried to get James up once more and had the rabbit thrown in his face, “James. You need to stop this. No throwing things at Q.”

James crossed his arms and pouted, “But I want to!”

Q took one of James’ hands and pulled him out of bed, “Come on. I’ll make you pancakes!”

“EEEEEEEEEE!!!!” James jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

Q could only imagine how weird this looked to people looking in on their life, but this was his life now. Taking care of a man who now had the mind of a four year old.

James went into the living room and turned the television on and sat down on the floor and played with his few toys.

Q went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and started working on making the pancakes as James flipped channels and stopped on Peppa Pig.

Q sighed as he watched his husband. The man who used to be strong and rough around the edges was now a small child mentally. All his rough edges and adult qualities taken away with a single bullet. And now Q was left to take care of his husband. However he would never give up the position of taking care of James. James was the person that he loved. And now he would be like Q’s child. The doctors said that it was a very small possibility that James would return to his former self. The bullet had caused too much damage.

Q would never forget the sound of that bullet hitting James in the head and James wailing for assistance.

MI6 thought that he was dead until they arrived as Q could not speak about what had happened. He went mute for the period of time that it took to get James back home. But he would never be the same.

Now he was left with a little boy in a man’s body who needed constant attention and care.

James went from being like a husband to being like Q’s child in one moment.

There obviously wasn’t any sex, or alcohol involved any more. James was a child mentally. He couldn’t handle the sex. At least that’s what the doctors said and Q didn’t want to harm his husband.

So he just took care of him day in and day out, while MI6 provided the funds for the care and life of James and Q.

“Q! Q! Q! Look it’s Peppa Pig!” James said with a wide smile.

Q came over to the living room and sat in a chair and placed his hand on top of James’ head and ruffled his hair, “Yes, love. I can see it. Now it’s time to go pee.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Q said sternly. He hated getting stern with James. It hurt him and he was worried that it hurt James.

James got up and Q took his hand and led him into the bathroom and helped him.

Once they were finished they washed their hands and returned to watching Peppa Pig for a bit until Q went to go finish cooking the pancakes.

James sat staring at the television in awe, watching the cartoon characters walk around the screen.

“Q! Q! Q!”

Q smiled at James, “Yes sweetheart.”

“Food!”

“Yes, James. I’m making pancakes.”

James tettered over into the kitchen and sat down on the floor. One of the cats came up to him and sat in his lap.

“Milo.” James said as he petted the cat.

Q put the pancakes on a plate and then took James hand and led him to the table. James sat down at the table and he started eating as Q sat down.

James finished his food with killer speed and then returned to the living room to watch Peppa Pig.

Q continued eating and then did the dishes and eventually there was a knock at the door.

He was expecting a visit from Eve. She had been a great help throughout the whole transition due to the brain damage. She would give up her own time to give Q a break when things had been stressful, and she was the only nanny that James trusted at the moment, and he could not be left at home alone.

Q opened the flat’s door and smiled when he saw his loyal friend on the other side of the door.

“Hello, Eve.” Q said with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around Q, “Hello, Q.” She let go, “How is James?”

“He’s good. He’s watching Peppa Pig in the living room.” Q said as he led the way into the living room, even though Eve knew the way herself.

“Hi James!” Eve said as she arrived in the living room. James got up and ran to Eve and hugged her tightly. “Be careful, James.”

“Okay.” He let go and then went back to watching Peppa Pig.

Eve and Q sat at the dining room table and started up a conversation, “How are you doing, Q?”

“I’m doing alright. It’s stressful, you know, taking care of him now. He’s not able to take care of himself. I have to assist him. I don’t mind just it makes me sad. I miss the old him.”

“Well you have to grieve for what you have lost. You lost pieces of him that might never come back. And it bloody sucks but you have to accept it otherwise you won’t be able to be happy at all.”

Q nodded and looked at James, “It’s just that he’s so happy because he has no idea what happened. His memory past 4 is wiped completely. He just doesn’t remember. He didn’t even remember me. I had to reintroduce myself to him.”

“I know, Q. Remember that I had to too. We all had to.”

Q nodded he knew that, “But he also thinks that his parents are still alive. He asks for them every night before bed. And I always say that they are not coming back, but he always asks.” A tear slipped down Q’s cheek.

Eve hugged him, “That must be so hard. He’s going to be okay. He’ll make it. He’s learning fast.”

Q nodded and James ran over and joined the cuddle pile.


	40. Baby Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I_Kill_Zombies (archive): Will you be writing a fic on who attacked Q and why? Perhaps a few of the Double-O's decide to get some revenge on Q's attacker as a baby gift? What do Double-O's consider a suitable baby gift? Or Q-branch? A weaponized baby pram? Kevlar baby clothes? Teething rings shaped like grenades? Tracking chip in a teddy bear?
> 
> I hope that this is okay :)

Q branch was scrambling to figure out who had attacked Q on the streets. Now that there was a baby in the Bond household they could not risk a criminal running around possibly trying to do the loyal Bonds harm.  
In the hospital Q and Christopher had been safe. Guarded by the police frequently wandering the hallways and by the anklet on the young child. A tracker that had been placed on his foot to alert anyone if he was being removed from the hospital.  
But this morning they had gone home. Normally families would be ecstatic to bring their little one home from the hospital, but to the Bonds it was terrifying. The idea that their child could be kidnapped, hurt, or worse killed was constantly on their minds. Finally they decided that they were going to give Christopher smart blood, just so that they could track him in case he were to be kidnapped. MI6 had agreed stating that in normal circumstances this would not be okay, however it would be okay simply due to the case that they would be able to protect their child. In fact any child born into MI6 workers, from that day on, would be injected with smart blood after they were born. There had been too many kidnappings to not want to put tracking devices into the children so that they were easily traceable. However, the smart blood technology could be disabled at any moment (so if someone quit MI6 their smart blood and their children's automatically would not work), however the people who knew how to turn off the smart blood were limited to Q, Tanner, and M. Also no matter what the smart blood was programmed to die off when the child reached the age of 16, so that if they wanted to not be tracked by their parents then it would be impossible for the children to be tracked using smart blood.  
Q and Bond entered their flat and put Christopher’s car seat on the kitchen table and Q gently lifted the small child out of the seat. He pressed him to his chest and then kissed his little forehead, “You’re home, Christopher.”  
James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist, “Shall we do the procedure?”  
Q nodded he didn’t want to waste a moment that could be vital to his son’s protection, “Yes.” He handed James Christopher and then headed into the bedroom to get the supplies ready.  
All the supplies for the procedure was dropped off by Tanner earlier. Now no one other than Tanner, Q, and M could touch the equipment. Not even Bond was allowed to.  
Bond brought the squirming baby into the room and sat down on the master bed, clutching Christopher to his chest.  
“I’m going to need you to hold him still for this, James. He is going to cry.” Q prepped the syringe that would soon be plunging into his son’s tiny arm. “God I don’t want to do this.”  
“We need to though, Q. He is too young to defend himself.” He propped himself up with pillows and held his son close while pulling on of the baby’s arms out.  
Q grabbed the antiseptic and lightly sprayed the area on Christopher’s arm. The child started crying as the spray hit his arm turning the skin a lovely orange color. James slipped his pinkie into Christopher’s tiny mouth and Christopher started sucking on it. Q flicked the tiny needle and gently slipped it into the baby’s skin, into the vein. Christopher cried out in pain and James smoothed his hair, “It’s almost over, love.” Q’s eyes were leaking as he slipped the needle out of Christopher’s forearm, bringing a few drops of blood out of the wound. He carefully covered it and James cooed to the little child, “See, love, it’s done.”  
Q put the supplies away and threw the needle in a biohazard container after he tainted the smart blood with heavy amounts of alcohol.  
James held Christopher close as the baby screamed.  
“I’m going to get him a bottle. He might be hungry as well as in pain.” James pressed a kiss to the child’s soft forehead. “We can also try his swing.”  
James nodded as Q went to go prepare a bottle.  
Christopher was eagerly sucking on James’ little finger as Q hurried back into the room, “I got the bottle.” James smiled. “Prepare for food little man.”  
Q slipped the nipple into Christopher’s mouth as he sat behind James’ and his husband’s head rested against his chest, “This is what I love. Just us with our son.”  
The doorbell rang and Q slipped out from behind James, quickly draping a burp cloth over his shoulder, and then running to get the door, “I’m coming! I’m coming!”  
James continued to feed Christopher, “Is that good, love? Is that good in your tum tum.” He stopped for a second. Did I really just say tum tum in baby talk? He thought. He shrugged and continued feeding the baby.  
“Wait did I just hear Bond baby talking your child?!” It was Eve and she was squealing. She had set her present down, starting the pile of the infamous MI6 baby gifts, she then ran into the master bedroom, “Ohhhh my god, Q! They are so adorable!” James put the bottle aside and Eve made grabby hands towards the child, “Can I hold my guide-son, please?”  
James handed over the baby for about an hour while people were filling the living room with themselves and the gifts.  
Eve sat in the big chair holding Christopher as Q perched on James’ lap and MI6 proceeded to chant, “Open the gifts! Open the gifts!”  
Q took the first one from Tanner and slowly started unwrapping the gift. James almost squealed when he realized what it was, “Tanner! A bulletproof blanket!? You’re too kind!”  
“Hey, as long as he has that on him he can’t be shot.”  
At the end of the gift session they had a pram (whose handle bar came off to be a deadly stainless steel weapon), the bullet proof blanket, a shirt saying ‘I am the product of 00Q’, a baby suit, a teething ring in the shape of a hand grenade, a baby book (already filled out with vital information), cute bulletproof clothes for all baby ages, a what seemed like thousands of pacifiers, and finally the information that they had found out who had attacked Q, and that he had been arrested.


	41. 00B (AKA Double O Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I_Kill_Zombies (archive): What about a fic where both Q and James are married,but no-one knows except R. James falls pregnant and both men are thrilled. When James is sent on a mission (against Medical ordering James on leave), Q gets informed after James is already gone. Q threatens M,Tanner and Eve that if anything happens to James and the baby because they sent James into the field against Medical orders, he will personally destroy their lives.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's so short! I hope that it's okay! :)
> 
> Mention of MPREG don't like don't read.

MI6 was going about it’s day-to-day routine. Coffee pots becoming empty, pages of documents being printed, guns being assembled, shots being fired at the shooting range, liquor being drank, and Q screaming at M.   
“What the fuck you bloody fucking bastard!” Q yelled as he dropped his documents from his hands.  
“I don’t understand why you are so angry, Q. James goes on missions all the time. This is no different.” M said trying to stay firm and composed.  
Q picked up his papers, “You have no bloody idea how stupid that decision was.”  
M pointed to a chair, “Sit. I’m not going to deal with your sodding attitude. Calm down or we won’t have a conversation.”  
Q sat down quickly and started almost shaking, “You don’t understand.” He ran his shaking fingers through his hair.  
“I don’t understand what?” M handed Q a tissue to wipe his eyes. Eve and Tanner appeared in the room. Eve rested a hand on Q’s shoulder. “Q. We know that you have been manipulating his schedule in order for him to not go on missions.”  
“For a good reason.”  
“Then tell us the reason, Q.”  
Q reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold band, showed it to M, and slipped it on his finger, “We’re married.”  
M sat back in his seat, “Ah. So all this was due to the fact that you’re married to Bond.”  
“No.”  
“Then what’s going on, Q?”  
Q sighed, “J-James is p-pregnant. The only person other than myself and my family who knew was R.”  
Eve’s jaw dropped, “And he’s on a mission?”  
M rested his face in his hands, “This is why you tell us when these things happen first hand, Q.”  
“I swear to fucking god that if he gets hurt on this mission, I will fucking bloody destroy all of you.”  
Eve squeezed his shoulder, “He’ll be alright, Q. He always is.”  
“But what if he gets hurt. What if his card is drawn and now he’s going to get hurt on this one mission. We’ve been so excited to have this baby. It’s been a long time of trying and we want a family. I won’t give the hopes of us having a child up to a goddamn mission.”  
M nodded, “We can’t pull him out now. It’s too late to pull him out of this one. However, I can assure you that this will be his last.”  
Q sighed it wasn’t the best answer but it was decent. He got up and collected his papers.   
“Q, congratulations on you and Bond’s baby.” M said as Eve followed Q out of the office.  
Eve lightly pushed Q’s shoulder with her finger, “How dare you and Bond not tell me about you guys getting ready to have a child.   
“We just weren’t sure that we were actually pregnant for a long time.”  
Eve smiled, “How far along is he?”  
“3 and a half months.”  
“Congratulations, Q. Bond and you will be great parents.”


	42. Daddy Kink!Q

Q sat at his desk flipping through documents, that were due to be filled out the next day. He had signed off on a lot of the forms, however it was good for him to double check these things as sometimes he would miss one or forget to sign one. And ah, yes, he had forgotten to sign off on one. A quick signature and he was prepared to go home. He left the files on the desk in a neat pile with a note to Tanner, “Take these. Please. Sincerely, Q.”

He put his shoes back on, he had a fondness of taking them off when he was working, it made him feel more at home.

The door to his office swung open and Bond stepped into the room, “Ready to head home?” He closed the door behind him.

“Yes, Daddy.” Q said as he looked up at Bond with wide eyes.

Bond rested his hand at his belt buckle, wanting to unhook it and have sex right then and there, in the office. Office sex was common in MI6. All the agents wanted to get their rocks off, and the offices were private, so it allowed for that. James, however, hated office sex, so they never had office sex.

Soon they were on their way home. It was a short walk that Q and Bond took home everyday. A slightly different walk than the morning walk to MI6 because of the morning coffee and scone run. As they strolled down the street James grasped Q’s hand and lightly stroked his thumb with his own.

He knew that the slight strokes and the hand holding, especially when they walked down the streets of London, made Q slip into his littlespace. There was almost an instant change in his personality when Bond would grasp his hand. All the stress of being an adult faded and a happy child-like personality came out to play in Q, something that most people would not expect with him being the MI6 quartermaster.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Q?” James asked as he gripped Q’s hand a little tighter as they crossed the street.

Q looked at James with his big brown eyes, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” James said as he gripped Q’s small hand.

When they arrived at the apartment James opened the door and closed it behind them dropping his keys in the bowl. Q dropped to the floor to his knees and then on his butt.

“Are you going to come to the bedroom?” James asked as he ran his hands through Q’s hair.

Q nodded and raised his arms above his head, “Carry.” Q opened his eyes wide and looked up at Bond with his puppy eyes.

James simply could never resist that face, “Alright.”

007 crouched down and lifted Q into his arms. It was hard to carry Q but not impossible and since it made Q happy he was willing to do so.

007 carried Q into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, “Do you want to nap?”

“No. Take care of me.” Q said as he started slowly pulling off his pants. “I really want you, Daddy.”

James started pulling off Q’s clothes as Q started giggling, “No laughing.” James sat down on the bed and patted his lap, “Lie down.”

Q laid across James lap with his butt in the air. James’ hand collided with his rear quickly. Q moaned as James raised his hand and smacked his boy’s ass again, “Are you going to be a good boy?” A raised red handprint started appearing on Q’s fair skinned ass.

Q nodded, “I will be.”

“Good boy. You better.”


	43. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a shitty person. May I request a prompt? 00Q miscarriage? Or perhaps elective termination? Perhaps 00Q were going to have a baby but there is something wrong (perhaps Q’s body is too small to house the baby or James’ Sperm isn’t as good as it used to be) so they need to terminate it? Please don’t hate me, I just love Mpreg and angst!
> 
> WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE AND BABY DEATH AND DEATH AND SADNESS AND JUST BE CAREFUL PLEASE :_(

WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE AND BABY DEATH AND DEATH AND SADNESS AND JUST BE CAREFUL PLEASE :_( 

 

It was a Friday and James and Q were taking the day off work at MI6 to check up on their baby. It was not a secret that Q was extremely pregnant, precisely 30 weeks and three days. His belly was round and firm and his feet were killing him.

James and Q sat in the car driving to the hospital for a routine ultrasound. Q rubbed his belly and read the book that was currently propped against his bump. James sped along as Q felt more and more nauseous.

When they reached the hospital Q was let out of the car and James left the car for the valet. They headed up to Obstetrics hand in hand. “We are going to see our baby today, James!” Q excitedly remarked.

“I know. I’m excited to see our little girl.” James said as he pressed his free hand against his husband’s stomach.

Q fingered the cotton string around his neck that held his wedding band, as it could no longer fit on his left ring finger. “Me too, James.”

They entered the waiting room and took a seat and waited for the magical moment when they would be called to see the baby that was growing inside Q’s stomach. It took 40 minutes but finally they were on their way to seeing their baby.

Q was put on the table and the nurse pulled back his shirt and squeezed the ultrasound gel all over his belly. James stood next to Q and held his hand, rubbing his thumb against it in calming circles as the nurse pulled the baby up on the screen.

“There she is.” The nurse announced as she pointed at the screen.

Q smiled and looked at the screen and then at James and then back at the screen, “She’s adorable.”

The nurse looked closer at the screen and then left the room with a, “I need to go consult a doctor.”

Q’s face dropped he was getting nervous now and James could tell that something was wrong and that this wasn’t supposed to be happening.

A doctor came in and started using the ultrasound again. He then turned off the machine and turned to look at James and Q, “I’m sorry but the baby doesn’t have a heartbeat.”

“What does that mean?” Q asked. He already knew what it meant but he couldn’t believe it.

The doctor looked solemn, “Your child has passed away.” Tears leaked out of Q’s eyes almost instantly. “I am so sorry.”

James felt a cloud of sadness fall over him. This baby was his and Q’s, and now that child was no longer in existence anymore. The blood connection between him and Q had been severed. And there was also the fact that Q was grieving already, and James had such trouble dealing with Q’s crying as it caused him so much pain that he just wouldn’t let out.

Before he knew it he was in a grief counselor’s office with Q, being handed pamphlets on dealing with the loss of a child and lists of the funeral homes in town, and the worst pamphlet was about the actual period of time when Q would have to go into labor and deliver their child, their dead child, who had never lived outside of his father’s womb.

Q had remained silent as he was being whisked off to Labour and Delivery. James was right by his side holding his hand as they injected the medication that would start labor.

It took several hours but at seven A.M. the next morning Q was ready to give birth. There was screaming and blood and at 8 A.M. Q delivered a baby girl. The nurses attempted to whisk the baby off so that neither James nor Q would see their dead child, but Q refused. He demanded time with their daughter who had not made it.

Q took the top half of his hospital gown off and pressed their child to his chest. James flung his shirt off and got the nurses and doctors out of the room.

They spent an hour holding their daughter until finally she was taken down to the morgue to await the funeral directors pick up.

Q and James dissolved into tears the moment that their daughter was taken away from them.

Hope Bond was buried the following week amidst the tears of her fathers and their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts always looking for some. :)


End file.
